What You Do To Me
by vickyxo.xo
Summary: Jasper and Bella have been friends since forever. They did everything together. But what happens when the new kids show up and Jasper and Bella both get jealous? What happens when Bella can no longer trust Jasper?
1. Chapter 1

The sound of screeching tires and the roar of a motorcycle, raced its way down a deserted street, along with Jasper and I howling at the excitement we both got while racing down the street.

Jasper had crawled through my window, like he does almost every night, and decided we should go on one of our famous motorcycle strolls at two o'clock in the morning.

And when I say stroll, I really mean speed down every street, and run through every red light and stop sign.

We usually got caught by the cops, while they chased us until we lost them, and then we would crash at my house. But tonight, the cops I guess decided not to come out, so we just headed to my house, and crashed there.

Jasper and I, have been friends since kindergarten. I was out on the play ground, playing in the sand box, building a sand castle, when all of a sudden, Jasper comes over and kicks the sand right in my face.

Furiously, I grabbed a handful of the sand and threw it at his face, then jumped on him and repeated hit him until he said sorry. The teacher had pulled us apart and sent us to the principles office, and while we sat there he commented on how I had a really good right swing. That was the beginning of our friendship.

We pretty much are inseparable, always doing things together, getting into trouble, causing mischief around town. We were each others first kiss in grade six, and then we we lost out virginity to each other in grade ten. We never dated, we just thought that since we were best friends, we should lose it to each other and not some random person.

We climbed up the side of the house, and climbed through my window, trying to be as quiet as possible so we didn't wake up Charlie. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out one of his t-shirts he leaves at my house, and I pulled out a pair of sweats and another one of his shirts for myself.

"Tell me again how you have my clothes in your room?" he said slightly mockingly, his face lit up amused when I turned around and blushed.

"You always leave your things here." I mumbled. Taking off my shirt and pulling over his t-shirt, then put on my sweat pants after. I turned around with Jasper in his t-shirt and boxers.

"Some of the guys want to go down to La Push tomorrow, you down?" he said, getting in to bed, with me following right behind him.

"I have to go to school tomorrow, or else Charlie will flip." I said, as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer towards him. Its what he did every night.

"We'll go early in the morning. We just want to do a quick sesh before going to classes." he said, nuzzling his nose between my neck and my shoulder.

"Your planning on getting high for school tomorrow?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Only a little, what about you?" he asked casually. I just shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't really one to do drugs, I was just there when Jasper did them. Same with drinking, I'd only have a cup or two and that would be it, while Jasper has like a bottle.

"Maybe." I said, my eyes becoming droopy as I became extremely tired.

We said nothing after that, and soon both fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Rise and shine!" Jasper said, pulling the blanket off of me, causing me to roll over onto the floor, moaning when the cold wood floor made contact with my body.

"You lazy ass." Jasper said, walking over towards me, picking me up then placing me on the bed. I just moaned in protest.

"Jasper its 6:00. Let me sleep." I murmured, trying to lean back down to sleep but he threw me over his shoulder, and started spinning us around.

"Jasper put me down!" I yelled, now being very wide awake.

"What's the magic word?" he joked.

"Please!" I yelled, but he didn't stop.

"Please what?"

"Please Jasper, all mighty and majestic god. Who's beauty can not compare to anything in this world!" I said sarcastically, but he then put me down, and got my clothes from out of my dresser with a smirk on his face.

He was already dressed, and was waiting patiently for me to change. Once I was done changing, we walked downstairs to be greeted with my dad, sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in his hand, and the news paper in the other. He looked up when he heard us walk in, and he had a annoyed expression when he saw Jasper.

"Morning Bella." he said, then looked at Jasper, "Jasper.." I muttered.

"Morning Charlie!" Jasper said, smiling as he walked over to the fridge and got out the milk and drank it from the carton.

"Why are two up so early?" Charlie asked casually. He didn't really have a problem with Jasper sleeping over. The first few times he sat both of us down and had the 'Bird and the Bees' talk, but then after Jasper still kept coming, so he became used to it.

"We're going down to La Push before school." Jasper answered casually, leaning into the kitchen counter.

"Just don't be late for school." Charlie said, before continuing to read his newspaper.

I nodded, as Jasper and I started to leave.

"Oh and Bella, next time can you guys be more quieter sneaking into the house, please and thank you!" Charlie shouted, just as Jasper and I walked through the door.

"Sorry!" I shouted back, blushing a little, as Jasper closed the door chuckling to himself, and walking towards his bike.

He handed me a helmet, as he turned on the motorcycle. I wrapped my arms securely around his waist, and then we were off.

"Oh god Jasper, what was in that stuff!" I giggled as we walked down the hall-ways.

We were about two hours late, but at this point it didn't really matter to us.

"I don't know, but whatever it was its amazing!" he laughed, putting his arm around my shoulder, as we walked towards his locker.

"My teacher is going to kill me!" I shouted, then covered my mouth as I realized I said that a bit to loud.

"Then lets just skip this period and wait till lunch." he said, opening his locker, and putting his pipe into his back pack.

"If the principle finds that he's going to expel you." I said seriously, looking at Jasper, running my hands through his blonde curly hair.

"Its not illegal to have a pipe Bella." he said, rolling his eyes, like it was clearly the most obvious thing.

"What ever Jasper!" I giggled. Hugging him around his waist, and he closed his locker and put his arm around my shoulder. We started walking down the hall-way until I stopped when I thought I heard something.

"What?" Jasper asked, looking around.

"I thought I heard something." I whispered, crouching down low, looking down the hall-ways.

"Your jus tripping out." Jasper said, taking my hand and started pulling me towards the back of the school.

We sat by the tree, Jasper was watching me as I started spinning around looking at the sky laughing. He was laughing also, his face lit up as he flashed his pearly white teeth.

"Your crazy Bella Swan." he laughed, looking up to the sky also.

"You love me." I said, smiling back at him, making my way towards him and sitting on his lap.

"Of course." he said, kissing my cheek. I blushed slightly, and leaned into his chest more.

"Remember when we got arrested for trespassing on that deserted field?" he said, laughing at the memory.

"Oh my god, don't remind me. My father grounded me for two months! All because you decided it was the best place to smoke. Your lucky you didn't get caught. Aren't you glad you listened to me, and to ditch the weed?" I said, laughing with him while poking his muscular chest.

"Yea, yea." he said, pulling me closer to him.

"Let go back inside!" I said happily getting up. And then very childishly I leaned down and poked Jaspers arm."Your it!" I shouted, sprinting towards the building. I could hear his foot-steps right behind me. I quickly opened the school door, and bolted it straight down the hall-ways. I was going to run into the girls washroom when I felt him grab my waist and flip me onto his shoulder, I started laughing like crazy, flailing my arms and legs around.

'_Ehem'_ someone cleared their throat. Stopping me and Jasper from fooling around. Jasper didn't put me down, but simply just turned around, facing who ever it was.

"Mr. Hale, put Mrs. Swan down this instant!" Mr. Valcony shouted.

Jasper put me down slowly, put kept one of his arms around my shoulder.

"Now would you like to explain to me why you two aren't in class?" he said, quirking one eye brow up.

"Is it not obvious? We're having sex in the hall-ways!" Jasper joked, I started laughing, but put my hand to my mouth to try to hold it in.

"Mr. Hale, that is not appropriate." Mr. Valcony scolded.

"Humour me Mr. V. Have a sense of humour!" Jasper drawled, causing me to snort.

"Detention tomrrow after school for the both of you." he said, and then began walking away a different direction.

"You always have to be so sarcastic." I said hitting him, then making my way to the cafeteria as the bell rang.

"Please, you know you love me, sarcasm and all." he said with a smirk on his face. I just rolled my eyes.

During lunch we were bombarded with questions of where we were from Emmett and Rose.

"We were at La Push." Jasper stated simply slinging his arm around my shoulder.

"Doing what?" Emmett said, giving me a quick wink. I turned my face in the different direction trying to hide my blush, but Emmett caught on and him and Jasper started chuckling while Rose smacked both of them at the back of their heads. Which made both Rose and I laugh.

"Don't forget this weekend we're going camping up in the mountains for our little party." Emmett said, getting up and putting his and Rose's garbage into the garbage.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I said, also getting up.

Someone walked into me from behind, knocking me to the ground.

I turned around ready to give this person beef when I noticed how incredibly handsome he was.

"I'm so sorry, here let me help you up." he said, extending his hand out to me, but Jasper was already there, glaring at the guy furiously, then pushing him slightly out of the way and began helping me up.

"Its alright. No harm done." I said shyly.

"My names Bella, Bella Swan." I said, extending my hand towards his. He took my hand in his a shook it.

"Edward Cullen." he said, flashing me a beautiful smile.

"Are you new here?" I asked, forgetting Jasper was right beside me.

"Yea, my sister and I just moved here last week. Today's out first day." he said, looking around the room, I'm guessing for trying to find his sister.

"Oh well welcome!" I said a little to enthusiastically, but hey, I was still high.

I then felt someone put there arm around my shoulder, and pulling me to them a little to tightly.

"I'm Jasper." Jasper said, a little to unpleasant towards Edward.

"Edward." Edward said, extending his hand towards Jasper. But Jasper refused to shake it.

"Right, well I'll see you around Bella." Edward said, turning around and left. I let out a sigh and pushed Jasper away from me.

"What?' he said, like he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Your unbelievable." I said, walking away from him.

He grabbed my wrist when I was in the hall way and pulled me towards him.

"Come on Bella." he said trying to pulling me into a hug. But I pushed away and turned around, crossing my arms stubbornly.

I felt his warm breath against my neck, raising Goosebumps along my body as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"I'm sorry. You know how protective I am of you." he whispered against my skin. Kissing up my neck slowly. His teeth pulling my ear lobe, causing a moan to escape my mouth.

"Jasper-" I moaned, leaning myself more into him.

"Come on, we have to get to class." he said pulling away from me, grabbing my hand and making our way towards the Science hall.

What that boy does to me!


	2. Chapter 2

We were walking towards Jasper's bike when we were stopped by some pixie- preppy looking girl.

"Hi, I'm Alice." she said, stopping us in our tracks. Jasper immediately dropped his arm from my shoulder, and took a step towards Alice.

"Well aren't you a pretty thing." he said, in his sexy-voice. Eyeing her from head to toe, stopping mid-way to check out her cleavage. She let out an annoying giggle, and I noticed she to was eyeing him from head to toe, looking at him like he was the most delicious stake she'd ever seen. I let out a cough, and she looked at me a little annoyed , but then plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Oh you must be Bella. My brother told me about you!" she said, in her fake little preppy voice. Jasper didn't seem to like this.

"Who's your brother?" he said, trying to hide his annoyance.

"Edward? I'm his sister." she said, batting her fake eye lashes at him. He then nudged me in the ribs, a little to hard and let out a low chuckle.

"Oh right, your boyfriend." he joked, causing him and Alice to laugh. I just rolled my eyes and punched his arm. He stopped laughing but still had his goofy smile on his face.

"You punch like a girl." he said. So I punched him again.

"Maybe that's because I am a girl!" I said angrily, causing him to let out a another chuckle.

"Are you two dating?" Alice asked. Jasper immediately stopped laughing, and looked at me with a flirty smile on his face. I just glared at him and crossed my arms across my chest.

"No." I spat out, clenching my teeth together. I was angry at Jasper, but the weird thing was, I didn't know why.

"Oh!" she said happily, eyeing Jasper again.

"Well, then what are you doing this weekend?" she asked, taking a step towards Jasper, he smirked down at her, and leaned casually against the car that he was standing beside.

"Going on a little camping trip with some of my buddies. Care to join?" he asked seductively. This got me more angry. Why would he invite her?

"I would love to!" she giggled excitedly, hugging him. His arms wrapped around her petit waist and chuckled to. I just stood there awkward waiting till she let go.

"Well I have to go. Nice meeting you, here's my number." she said giving Jasper a piece of paper. She stood on her tippy toes, leaning towards Jaspers ear.

"Call me anytime." she whispered seductively, then walked away.

I turned around furiously, and started walking in the different direction of Jasper's bike.

"Hey, where are you going?" he shouted, running to catch up to me.

"Home, is it not obvious." I said, still angry.

"Do you not want a ride?" he asked innocently.

"You know, I think a little walk would be good for me." I said, not bothering to turn around. He didn't push me further. He knew better then to push me when I'm angry, and I knew better then to push him when he's angry.

At home, I decided to take my anger out on my bed, and threw everything on it around my room. Knocking over some books, and paper. I'd clean it later, I told myself, as I threw another pillow towards the window, where someone was waiting outside of.

I let out a scream, before I realized it was Jasper.

I stormed over, "How long have you been there!" I shouted, opening the window and walking to the other side of the room.

"Since you started throwing your shit around." he said, climbing through.

"What are you doing here?" I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest. He shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the wall.

"I wanted to know why you were so angry?" he asked simply.

I rolled my eyes, and walked over to my closet, looking through my clothes. I really didn't know why I was looking at my clothes, but I knew that I didn't want to look at Jasper.

I then felt two strong arms wrap around my waist, and soft lips against my neck.

"What's the matter Bella?" Jasper whispered against my skin, sending goose bumps all along my body.

I was enjoying his lips against my skin that I forgot I was angry at him.

I turned around and pushed him away, "Don't touch me Jasper." I said, moving across to the other side of my room.

"Seriously, what the fuck is your problem?" he said, getting more angry.

"Nothing okay! I just don't want you touching me!" I shouted, glaring daggers at the boy.

He seemed to be doing the same, his hands were clenched into fists, and he was breathing raged.

"You never used to have a problem with me touching you." he said, his voice hard.

"Well now I don't want you to." I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

"And why the hell not!" he shouted, talking a step towards me. Then his face went blank as if he just realized something, and then his mocking smirk that I wanted to slap off his face appeared, and he crossed his arms.

"Your jealous." he said, like he was stating a point. My mouth dropped open, and I'm pretty sure it was almost touching the floor.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" I shouted, even more infuriated.

"Admit, your jealous of Alice." he said proudly.

"Of that slut! No way." I said, taking a step towards him.

"Are to." he said.

"Am not!"

"Are to."

"Am not!"

"Are to"

"What are you fucking five!" I shouted. I was now standing in front of Jasper. I could feel the warmth of his body radiating off of him. When I realized I was really close to him, I took a couple steps back, my anger evaporating into thin air.

"Are you going to fuck her?" I whispered, looking down to the ground.

"Maybe." I heard him answer. I looked at him, I don't know why, I was always okay with Jaspers one night stands, or the occasional slutty girlfriend, but something about Alice I didn't like, and especially that Jasper wanted to fuck her didn't make the feeling any better.

"Do you think she's pretty?" I asked, now looking at him.

"Yes." he said, taking a step towards me.

"But not as pretty as you." he said, smiling a truce. I looked away and blushed at what he said, and halfly because of how embarrassed of I was for over reacting.

"What's this all about?" he asked confused.

"Nothing." I said.

"No tell me." he said pushing me. This was making me angry all over again.

"I said, Nothing." I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, so your just pmsing? Is it that time of the month?" he joked, laughing a little to his own joke. I snapped my eyes towards him, clenching my hands into fists.

"Not funny." I said my voice hard.

"Oh so you are?" he said in a mocking town.

"Can you shut the fuck up Jasper for five seconds. Because right at this second, I really want to punch you in the face!" I shouted, he stood up straighter, plastering a taunting smile on his face.

"I dare you." he said, looking me straight in the eyes. He was challenging me, its what he always did.

"Your such a child." I scoffed turning away from him.

"You such a bitch." he said, in a mocking tone. I turned around, and I'm pretty sure smoke was coming out of my ears.

"What did you call me?" I said.

"I said, your. Such. A. bitch!" he shouted, challenging me with his eyes.

I took a step towards him. Daring him to say more. _Go on, keep going_ I told him through my mind.

"Your so cute when your jealous." he said, his mocking smile still on his face.

"I am not jealous!" I shouted, bringing my fist back ready to punch him, but before my hand could make contact with my fist, his hand had caught my wrist.

I went to punch him with my other hand, but he had caught that one to. He pushed my hands to the sides, and licked his lips hungrily. He looked me once in the eyes before his lips were on mine.

He kissed me hungrily, with so much want, and I kissed back.

Next thing I knew I was on my bed with out my clothes on, with a naked Jasper on top of me.

His hands traveled from my thigh all the way up to cup my breasts. His lips still kissing me hungrily. I could feel his erection against my thigh. His lips left mine as I let out a huge breath, while his lips lingered down my jaw and down my neck. I let out a moan when I felt Jasper grind into me. He was taunting me, the fucking bastard was taunting me. I brought Jaspers lips back to mine, trailing my hand down his muscular chest, and down to his manhood. I gripped it tightly, feeling the vibrations of Jasper's growl while I moved my hand up and down. "Fuck." he muttered against my lips, I smirked at him, putting my other hand against his chest and pushed him with all my might, so that he was on his back and I was on top of him. I angled myself, and then let his full length inside me. We both let out a moan of pleasure. Loving the feel of each other. I started moving up and down, while Jasper grabbed my hips, and started moving me up and down harder. "God Jasper." I mean, gripping my hands through my hair. "Say my name Bella." he said huskily, his hands gripping my hips tighter. He then flipped us over and started pounding harder into, causing both of us to moan even louder. He started moving faster, and my walls started to close tighter. With a couple more pounds we both let out our releases moaning each others name. Jasper then pulled himself out, and collapsed on the other side of me wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing my temple, both of us still breathing hard.

"Good thing Charlie isn't home, or he'd cut off my dick." Jasper said, pulling me closer to him.

"That would be funny." I giggled, picturing Jasper running around my room naked, with Charlie chasing after him with an axe.

"Hey!" he said, faking hurt. I turned around to him, and put my hand against his cheek, and tried to look as innocent as possible.

"You have to admit, it would be pretty funny." I said, shrugging my shoulders, Jasper just responded with rolling his eyes, and digging his face into my neck and shoulder.

"Go to sleep." he mumbled. I just let out a sigh, and cuddled into Jasper a little more, before I fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella?" I heard my father yell at the other side of my door. When I let out a grumble I heard him knock a little more urgently.

"Bella, is everything alright in there?" he asked, my eyes then flew open and noticed Jasper and I were still naked. I turned towards Jasper and hit him hard at the back of his head.

"Hey!" he shouted, I put my hand over his mouth telling him to shut up.

"Bella?" Jasper's eyes went wide when the realization hit him too. He dashed out of bed followed by me, and started looking around the room for his clothes.

"Just a minute dad!" I shouted, putting on a bra and underwear on, where Jasper was only in his boxers.

"Is everything alright in there?" he asked concern. I looked at Jasper for a second, he had a amused expression on his face and I just glared at him.

"Just fine, dad!" I shouted back, putting on pants and a shirt.

"Okay, well break-fast is ready." I heard him say.

"Oh and good morning Jasper!" he shouted, then I heard him walk down the stairs.

My mouth was left open and stopped what I was doing. Jasper was on the floor laughing his ass off.

"That is so not funny." I said to him, shooting daggers at him.

"Come on Bella, its pretty funny." he said, composing himself. I grabbed a book and threw it at him, while he dodged it effortlessly.

"You suck." I said sticking my tongue out at him, then walked out of my room, while he pulled a shirt on and followed closely behind.

Breakfast was pretty awkward… Well for me at least, Jasper ate with that amused smirk on his face, and would wink at me when my father wasn't looking. Oh how I wanted to beat that child.

On our way to school, Alice came over and wrapped her slutty little hands around Jaspers arms and they walked away from me. Well…I thought.

I walked towards my locker, when someone walked right into knocking me down.

"Dammit, sorry." I heard that familiar voice looked up at Edward his hand extended towards me.

"Its alright." I said, with an amused expression, then took his hand. We both looked at each other and started laughing.

"We have to stop meeting like this." I said, running my hand down his arm. He gave me a flirty wink and offered me his arm.

"Can I make it up to you, by walking you to your class?" he asked, with a flirty tone. I gave him a smile before putting my hand on his arm, "You may." I said seductively.

On our way I asked if he'd like to join some of us on the weekend to go camping. Okay, so I sort of did it to get back at Jasper, and I did it because come on, Edward was totally hot, and if Jasper was going to fuck slutzilla, I was allowed to fuck Edward. He said he would love to come, and I gave him a quick peck on his cheek before going to class.

School went by slow, I only saw Jasper in my second period but that was it, he ate lunch with….her. So I just ate with Rosalie and Emmett. It was kind of awkward with Jasper not being there, but soon Edward joined, then I didn't really mind Jasper not being there.

After school, Jasper and I made our way to detention. Taking our regular seats. I noticed that there were only a couple other kids, but they were the kids who acted depressed, and hated life.

"So, how was lunch with gay boy?" Jasper said casually, but I just shot him a glare as I sat in my seat.

"He's not gay." I said through clenched teeth. "And we had a great lunch with Rose and Emmett." I added. He put his feet up on the desk, when the teacher walked in.

"No Talking!" he shouted, and then walked out of the classroom. Jasper and I both rolled our eyes at the same time.

"How was your lunch with Alice?" I said, acting completely innocent, but Jasper knew, he always knew, and he just smirked.

"Quite good actually. We decided that we'll be sharing a sleeping bag, so you don't have to go out and get an extra one." he said, smirking at me. I held in the need to scream, and just nodded sweetly at him. "I'm bringing alcohol." I said lamely. But whatever, he just nodded his head and closed his eyes leaning back in his chair.

This was the moment I decided to just tell him.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Edwards coming!" I said, excitedly. Jaspers eyes snapped open, his eyes had a fire I'd never seen before, and he was mad. No, mad would be a weak discrisprition, he was furious.

"What?" he said slowly, through clenched teeth.

"I said Edwards coming." I said slowly, like he was mentally stupid.

"No way." he said, his anger clearly evident in his voice.

"What?" I asked confused.

"He. Is Not. Coming. Am I not being clear." he said, standing up straight and leaning over the desk. I was doing the same, except I didn't look as intimidating as he did.

"So you can invite Alice, but I can't invite Edward?" I asked angry.

"That's right." he said smugly.

"Your unbelievable!" I shouted, throwing my hands in the air.

"I'm unbelievable, your unbelievable!" he shouted back.

"How am I unbelievable?" I said, taunting him, wanting him to tell me.

"Because you invite him! I mean, did it not cross your mind to ask me first for my permission?" he said.

"Your permission, what about my permission when you asked that walking disease?" I shouted.

"Don't talk about her like that!" he defended.

"Oh so you can call the guy I like gay, but I can't call your girl a slut?" I shouted.

"He's. Not. Coming." he said, getting up close to my face. I got even closer, if possible without touching his lips.

"Watch." and with that I stormed out of detention.

"Miss. Swan get back in to detention!" I heard the teacher shouting after me, but I didn't even acknowledge him as I walked through the halls.

"Miss. Swan!"

"Fuck off!" I shouted, wiping the tears from my face, then slammed open the door and ran all the way home.

Right now, I hated Alice, and this weekend she won't know what hit her.


	4. Chapter 4

The week passed and I was now getting into Emmett's gigantic car, while Alice and Jasper were busy dry humping each other in the back, and Edward sitting awkwardly in front of them. I gave him a knowing smile, and his brightened a whole lot.

"So how longs the ride?" I asked, taking a seat next to Edward.

"Five, Six hours tops." Rosalie said, everyone moaning gin respond.

"This is going to be a long ride." I mumbled under my breath. I then felt Edwards arm wrap around my shoulder, as he leaned closer to me, his mouth inches away from my ear,

"I guess we'll just have to entertain each other to pass the time." he said seductively, earning a shiver down my back. I took a quick glance towards Jasper, and to be honest I don't know what made me do it, but I'm felt the satisfaction seep in as I saw Jasper's face twisted into a scowl. When he met my eyes he just huffed and looked out the window, pretending to be interested in what we were driving by. I turned back around, hoping no one saw my smile I was hiding.

"Can we stop, I have to pee?" Someone said while waking me up. I lifted my head only o realize I had fallen asleep on Edward. I looked up and noticed he was smiling at me, which then I blushed and looked away.

"Seriously Jasper? You can't hold it in for a half an hour, I'm sure we'll pass a gas station." Emmett said.

"No, I seriously have to go. And when a man has to go, a man has to go." he said, earning a really annoying giggle from Alice.

"Fine." Emmett said defeated, pulling the car over to the side of the road. Jasper then undid his seat belt, and climbed over, and was latterly on top of me.

"Jesus Jasper, get off!" I shouted pushing him off me.

"Do you want me to piss on you? If not I suggest you stop pushing my bladder." he said, which then caused me to snap my hands back, earning a smirk from him. He then opened the door and got out. He turned around his back facing us.

"That is really unsanitary." Rosalie said in disgust, trying to find a good station to listen to.

"I do a lot of unsanitary things sweet-heart, and this is one of the cleanest things I ever done." Jasper said, zipping his zipper and getting back into the car with his signature smirk evident on his face.

"Too much information." Rosalie sighed in disgust. Emmett then proceeded to drive again, while everyone stayed in a comfortable silence, just listening to the radio.

"Lets play I spy!" Alice shouted with excitement in the back. Everybody let out some kind of sound, and I guess she took it as a yes.

"Okay I'll go first!" she said with twice the excitement from before and started looking around.

"I spy with my little eye something that is…. Green!"

"Grass?" I said sounding bored.

"Yes! How'd you know?" she said, I looked at her like she was the dumbest person in the world.. She probably was the dumbest person in the world. Then I gave a fake smile.

"Lucky guess." I said, sarcastically, earning a snicker from Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward.

"Its your turn now." Alice said, waiting excitedly.

"I spy with my little eye something that is… black." I said, still sounding bored.

"Jasper's soul?" Emmett shouted from the front, everyone burst out in laughter except for Alice, she just had a confused expression on her face.

"I don't get it?" she said, cocking her head to the side. I shifted my body so that my head was lying on Edwards lap, "Two more hours." I whispered before shutting my eyes, welcoming sleep.

"Seriously Jasper! I just cleaned my car!" I heard Emmett shout, which woke up immediately. I turned around and noticed Jasper's hand up Alice's shirt before he quickly removed it. His hair messy and his lop sided grin on his face. Alice was just blushing with embarrassment, and then put her hair in front of her face to hide it. I looked at Jasper one last time to catch him looking at me intently. His eyes blazing with fire, as he held his smirk on his face.

"You're a pig, you know that?" I said disgustedly, turning around looking away from him.

"Are we there yet?" I said impatiently, trying to hide how much Jasper's action's hurt me.

"Almost, ten minutes." Rosalie said, yawning and studying a huge map in front of her.

"Are we sharing a tent?" Edward asked from beside me. I smiled at him, resting a hand on his cheek.

"Yes, but unfortunately we will be sharing it with Jasper and Alice." I said, dreading it.

He seemed to not like this idea either, but to be honest no matter how mad I was at Jasper, I would prefer to sleep in his tent then Emmett's and Rosalie's. Rose was a screamer, and they definitely don't care who's around or who's listening when they are off in their own little world together.

"So who brought what?" Emmett asked, his eyes still on the dirt road.

"I brought alcohol." I said.

"I brought weed." Jasper said, then whispered something into Alice's ear earning one of her annoying flirty giggles.

"I brought Alcohol too so did Alice." Edward said, giving me a smile, which I happily returned.

"Good, Rose brought weed, and I brought the condoms!" he said happily. Everyone let out a laugh, but knew he was being honest.

After about five more minutes the car stopped with Emmett then shouting "We're here!" and then very excitedly, and kind of girlish, raced out of the car and towards the trunk to unpack everything.

Once camp was set up, I looked around and noticed everyone talking and having a good time, oddly I felt left out. I looked over and watched as Jasper whispered things into Alice's ear, and then her the same, and Edward talking to Emmett and Rose. I decided to go for a walk, to explore, clear my mind. No one noticed me leave.

I listened to the wind blow through the trees, and the rattling of the leaves. It was peaceful here. I should go for more walks when I get back home, when I need to clear my head. The car ride up was almost unbearable.

I just felt completely uncomfortable, and then Jasper and Alice dry humping each other behind everyone, I mean, do they have no respect what so ever?I mean, I know Jasper has done things in public places, like the mall's washrooms, or change rooms, but never in a car with he's friends there, and it wasn't even his car!

What the fuck is happening to my Jasper?

Alice, that's what is happening to him. That little slut is manipulating him, just using him for his body. She doesn't really love him, not like I love him anyways.

Wait- Like I love Jasper? Where the hell did that come from?

He's like my brother!

_A brother you have sex with.._ Okay, Ew. I take that back then, he's just my best friend… with benefits. No strings attached, that's what we agreed to.

"_Are you sure about this Bella? I mean, you don't want to wait till your married or anything? You won't regret this when you get older?" Jasper asked, rambling questions while sitting on my bed, he was almost naked, except for his boxers. I was just in my bra and underwear._

"_I'm positive Jasper, unless you don't want to?" I said, trying not to show how hurt I was if he didn't want to do it with me._

"_God no Bella that's not it! Its just I don't want you to regret this when your older." he said, looking me directly in my eyes._

"_Jasper, I don't want to lose my virginity to anyone else. We made a promise to each other, and I plan on sticking with it." I said. He smiled at me, and then kissed my lips gently. He was lying on top of me, making sure his whole body weight wasn't on me. _

_He pulled back, looking nervous. His hands unclasped my bra, and he watched as it fell down my body. I blushed trying to look away, but he put his hand under my chin, making me look at him._

"_Your beautiful Bella." he said, kissing me more hungrily this time. We both took off our remaining clothes. His hands roaming my body, while my hands did the same. He then broke our kiss, reaching at the side of my bed, then proceeded to put on a condom. He was hovering over me, I could feel his length touch the inside of my thigh. _

"_Are you sure?" he asked one more time. I grabbed both sides of his face, giving him a quick peck._

"_Very." I let out. I felt him start to push in. I let out a painful moan. Tears were falling down my face, and Jasper stopped and looked at me with concern._

"_Keep going." I said, touching his cheek. He kissed my palm and then continued to push all the way in. He started pumping into me when I told him it was okay. _

"_Bella," he moaned my name against my lips. _

"_Harder!" I moaned, grabbing his hair, and bring his lips down to mind forcefully as his pace started picking up. I felt my walls clamp around his length, a wonderful sensation taking over my body as I climaxed. Then soon followed by Jasper._

"_That was amazing." Jasper breathed, pulling himself out of me, and collapsing from exhaustion beside me._

"_Very." I said, looking at the ceiling, trying to control my breathing._

_He then looked at me with a serious look._

"_I don't want this to change anything about us Bella." he said, touching my cheek, moving my sweaty hair out of my face._

"_No strings attached. Remember that's what we agreed to?" I said, before pecking him one last time before falling asleep in his arms._

God, I was stupid.

I turned around to head back towards camp, but not before my foot caught on something and I fell forward.

"Shit." I said, as pain ran up my arms. Looking at my hands, relieved I wasn't bleeding, but just really dirty. I then noticed something in front of me.

"Are those?" I said out loud, leaning forward to examine them better. I felt a smile tugging at the corner of my lips before quickly gather as much of the stuff I could and then hurried off back to camp.

"What you got Bella?" Rose said, when I got back to camp.

"You will never guess what I found." I said excitedly, walking over towards the fire quickly.

"Is that-" Emmett said, just as excited as I was feeling.

"Magic Mushrooms!" I said happily. Everyone's face lit up.

"Let the party begin!" Emmet shouted.

Yes, let the party begin.

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
Please Review!  
and tell me what you thin. It makes my day, really !**_


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of everyone's laughter filled the chilled night, as music blared from the stereo, hallucinations filled our eyes. Things became funnier then they really needed too.

Everyone laughed when I tripped over my own feet, all saying how clumsy I was. Rosalie got out the sparklers and we were all mesmerized by them, that no one had noticed Jasper's hand take mine, our eyes connecting, having a silent conversation.

'_I'm sorry' _his eyes told me silently. I squeezed his hand giving him a small smile.

'_So am I' _I respond silently. He leans down and gives me a quick peck before pulling out his pipe and weed offering me some. This was how he coped, drugs, and even though I didn't agree with it, I wouldn't stop him.

A new song came on and immediately I knew Rosalie would want to dance with me to this song. _I like that_ cam blaring through the speakers as Rosalie stumbled drunkenly over towards me before grabbing my hand slurring her words telling me to dance with her.

We walk towards the fire, getting caught up in the music as we danced.

_I like that-My body rocks a rhythmYou beat my drum hardI might just kick it kick itYou wanna lick it lick itI love to stick it stick itFrom London to LAYeah that's the ticket ticketCome on and kiss it kiss it_

The music blared. My hands trailed all over my body, starting from my head, down the sides of my breast and then resting on my hips as I swayed them side to side at the rhythm of the beat of the music. Rosalie was doing the same, until Emmett came up from behind her and started grinding with her.

I looked over and saw Jasper and Alice in there own little world, practically having sex in front of us, but really were just dancing drunkenly slutty together.

I then felt warm hands wrap around my waist, I turned around to face Edward and immediately we started imitating Jasper and Alice in our own little sex dance.

_I like that-I like the Gucci GucciI love the dollar billI love your pocket rocketWe live to shock it shock itI like the way you smileI might just bite your lipI see you talking talkingyour hands are talking talking_

I leaned in a kissed Edward hard on our mouths. Our lips moving greedily on each others while still grinding into each other. His hands rested on my hips while mine were pulling his auburn hair. I bit his lips sensually, earning a sexy moan to come from his lips.

_I like thatI like thatI like that-I like your dirty mindMine's on it all the timeOh let me shake it shake itI'll Polaroid it shake itI'm a graffiti girlI wanna spray it spray itI like to throw the paintYou wanna throw the paint?I like that-I'm locking not hip hoppingYou lace me up rightYous getting tricky trickyYou're getting sticky stickyI like that 8-trackIt takes me way backI'd love to bite New YorkAvec un knife and forkMy body rocks the rhythmYou beat my drum hardI like that-I like that-I like that-I like thatOhI like that-_

I felt Edwards hands go under my shirt, his hands tracing my flat stomach before moving up and cupping my breast. I let out a moan, as our hips still swayed together in the beat of the music. His lips still on mine, with the same greedy feeling as our lips moved. He then began to kiss down my jaw, my neck, then my collar bone, lightly biting it with his teeth.

My moan matching the moan in the song.

_OhI like that-I love the money moneyI'm dripping dripping goldI like to disco babyYou wanna kiss now baby?_

_My body rocks a rhythmYou beat my drum hardMy body rock the rhythm(Rocks the rhythm rocks the rhythm)My body rocks the rhythmYou beat my drum hardMy body rocks the rhythm_

Once the song was done, all you could hear were the heavy breathing, and the next song that came on. Emmett walked over and turned the volume down, his face flushed.

"I think its time to play a game." he said with a mischief glint in his eyes. Everyone let out cheers, some groaned in protest, but we all sat around the camp fire, with a bottle of alcohol and excited nervous faced.

"What are we gonna play?" Edward asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Truth or Dare?" Alice suggested, which then everyone agreed.

"This should be interesting." Edward whispered in my ear, causing a addicting shiver down my spine.

"Alright who goes first?" Rose asked eagerly, it was obvious she seriously enjoyed this game, we always played it with the boys when we were younger.

"I will, Alice truth or dare?" Emmett asked, with a smirk planted on her face. Alice seemed to have to think, she was obviously nervous, but I just she would hurry it up already.

"Truth."

"Have you and Jasper had sex yet?" he asked, which immediately made my heart drop to my stomach. Immediately, I now officially hate this game. She blushed a little while looking down to the ground.

"Yes." she whispered, hiding her face in Jaspers chest. I held back a growl, by closing my hands in a tight fist.

"Okay Rose, truth or dare?" Alice mumbled, now not as embarrassed as she was before.

"Truth." Rose said.

"Have you ever had a threesome, if so with who?" immediately both Rose and I blushed.

"Yes, with Emmett and…" she then looked down, "Bella." she whispered. Everyone laughed out loud, while Jasper was starring at me intently, and Edward looking at me with lust.

"Edward, Truth or Dare." Rose asked when the laughter died down.

"Dare." he said. She then got up and walked towards her tent coming back with a tub of lipstick.

"I dare you to let me put this on you, and then kiss this," she took out a mirror, " while telling yourself how sexy you are." he let out a nervous laugh before doing exactly that.

"Jasper, Truth or Dare." Edward said, okay not I was nervous.

"Truth." coward I thought.

"Have you and Bella ever had sex?" he asked care-free. My mouth hung open, as I watched Jasper composer slightly faltered, but then gathered himself back up before looking at me. His eyes telling me something, but I didn't know what they were saying.

"Yes." he said, smirking slightly, his eyes making butterflies flutter in my stomach.

Before anyone could say anything, he immediately had a mocking smirk on and I knew what was coming up.

"Bella," he said, I glared at him but couldn't help that the butterflies feeling increased when he looked at me, "Truth or Dare."

"Dare." I said confidently, but he knew better.

"I dare you to kiss Alice." he said. I glared at him, while everyone laughed. I then grabbed the bottle of vodka.

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked amused.

"I'm not drunk enough for this." I mumbled before taking huge gulp, enjoying the burning sensation as the alcohol glowed down my throat. I then looked at Alice, her figure slightly blurring, and spinning, then walked, more like stumbled towards.

Then took her face between my hands, and kissed her. Our lips moving together, I pulled her face closer to mine, making the kiss more powerful, and then pulled away from her, glaring as she was too glaring at me.

"Emmett, truth or dare?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Dare." I smirked.

"I dare you to kiss Jasper." I said. All the girls, including Edward roared with laughter when Jasper stood up straight along with Emmett both shouting, '_No, No! Absolutely Not!' _and_ 'Are you nuts! What the fuck are you thinking!'_ once they were done, I stood up stubbornly and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Today gentlemen." and then very slowly, and very awkwardly Emmett pecked Jasper and then immediately both ran away screaming.

"I guess that's the end of the game." Rose said, moving towards the stereo and blasting the music, the started dancing with Alice.

"I'm going for a walk." I whispered to Jasper. He nodded and then walked towards the camp fire, and alcohol bottle.

I walked towards a small lake. The sounds of crickets and frogs were only heard as I look at the beautiful scenery.

"That was interesting." a voice said from behind me. I turned around to be greeted with Jasper.

"Sure was." I mumbled, looking back at the lake wrapping my arms around my waist. I felt Jasper walk beside me, his hands in his pant pockets and looking out at the lake too, he seemed to be lost in thought. I took this as an opportunity to really look at him.

He seemed relaxed, but his eyes told a different story. I listened to him breathing and remembered the way he looked at me during the game. I looked back at the Lake enjoying the peace between Jasper and I.

I then felt hands wrap around my waist, then cold water hitting my skin as I fell into the water. I made it to the surface spitting water, and glaring at a laughing Jasper who was in hysterics. Water dripped off his blond curly hair, while he tried to breath while he laughed.

"You think this is funny?" I shouted at him. He nodded his head still laughing but was now looking at me.

"Your so gonna get it." I said dangerously, then jumped on him shoving his head under the water causing me to go underwater. I felt as his hands wrapped around my wrists, pulling them off him, and then next thing I knew I was up against the shore with Jasper's body on top of mine. We were both breathing heavily, as we stared at each other. That's all we seem to be doing lately, is just stare at each other. Its all we ever do sometimes, but now, it feels different when we do it.

"You so weak Bella." he chuckled, holding my hands over my head. His body fitting mine perfectly as he lied on top of me.

"Not my fault." I said breathless. He then smirked, but then it was gone. He leaned down, brushing his lips across mine. Electricity flew through then as he pulled back to look at me with a confused look, I then pulled my hands free from his grabbing the back of his head pulling his mouth back to mine kissing his urgently. He let out a moan when I grinded my hips into his, my hands then trailing down his back pulling off his shirt in the process. My shirt also gone now, we were both unbuttoning each others pants, never breaking our kiss. I felt his tongue sweep my bottom lip, immediately making my mouth opening for his letting our tongues battle each other.

We were now lying naked, heats coming off each other skin, causing mist to come off our bodies as our heat combined with the coldness of the night. Jasper reached into his back pocket and took out what I guess was a condom, and then slowly ran his fingers down my stomach towards my entrance.

He put one finger in, causing me to let out a moan.

Then another finger, making me moan a little louder.

Then a third finger, making me scream his name out as I gripped his hair while he kissed my breast.

He pumped his fingers in and out of me, making me moan out in pleasure.

"Jasper," I moaned, each time he pulled my nipple gently with his teeth. I felt my walls clench around his finger before I spilled my juices all over his fingers.

He then put each finger in his mouth, "Bella, you taste so good." he purred, before leaning over my body positioning himself between my legs.

He then kissed me while he was inside. Pumping harder and faster.

"Bella," he said huskily against my mouth.

He did this for a while, while he massaged my breast, before I felt my walls close again around his manhood, and he started pumping harder while both of us hit our climax.

He collapsed on top of me, both of us breathing heavily.

He got up, kissed me softly before pulling out slowly then pulled me up with him. The both of us then got dressed, looking at each other in the process.

We walked back to camp together, enjoying the comfortable silence on the way. When we were at the tents Alice came over and grabbed Jasper's hand, dragging him towards the tent, kissing his on the way. She disappeared into our tent, Jasper looking at me before he too disappeared into the same tent then zipped it up.

I looked down, wiping away a tear that had fallen.

Edward came over and grabbed my hand and brought me towards the camp fire giving me an alcohol bottle, I took it gratefully, and then chugged as much as I could feeling the affects of the alcohol almost immediately.

While I was in the process of getting drunk, I came to the realization of something.

I loved Jasper.

And if a drunk Bella could figure that out, how come the sober Bella couldn't?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Jasper's POV**_

I am such and idiot. There I am, having sex with my best friend, and then now having sex with I girl I have no feeling towards.

Every time I looked at her, I kept seeing Bella.

Bella, Bella, she was everywhere and I had no idea why!She was there when I sat in detention and she stormed off. She was there when Alice and I first had sex, and she was there in my dreams, my every thought. Just everywhere.

When we were finished we put our clothes back on and made our way back to the fire, where Rose, Emmett, Edward and Bella were all seated. I took the seat across from Bella, but she didn't look at me, or even acknowledge me.

"Could you guys maybe bet quitter next time?" Rose said, while roasting a marshmallow, then feeding it to Emmett.

"You don't hear me complain whenever Bella and I hear you and Emmett going at it." I said back sarcastically, and earned a slight blush from Rose and Emmett.

"Touché." I heard her mumbled.

"Fuck!" I heard Bella shout causing everyone to look at her confused.

Then as if noticing her little outburst was actually a pretty loud one she looked up and blushed that beautiful crimson colour that I enjoyed way to much.

"Sorry, my marshmallow fell in the fire again." she mumbled.

"Have mine, love." Edward said, feeding her his, both looking at each other with lust.

It took almost everything in me to hold back a growl, and ripping off Edwards balls.

"Thanks." she said lightly, then gave him a small peck before attempting to make a new one.

"I'm tired." Rose said looking at Emmett. He nodded his head, before taking Rose's hand, giving a small wave and good-night before going in their tent.

Bella still refused to look at me, which was getting under my nerves.

"So what did you two do?" Alice asked casually. Which caused Bella to blush a little more.

"Just hung out." Edward said slinging his arm around her.

Then an awkward silence filled the air, and everyone just looked somewhat tense. I leaned over into Alice's ear whispering some, rated-R things, while she giggled and hit me playfully, then gave me a quick kiss.

Bella suddenly stood up, not showing her face, stumbling a little in the process.

"Excuse me." she whispered before running off into the forest.

Edward then stood up, but I motioned for him to sit down.

"I'll go." I demanded, feeling slightly annoyed he even got up. He nodded his head, oblivious to what was happening, and I left to follow Bella.

**Bella's POV**

God, I am such an idiot. Why did I have to fall in love with the wrong person, why did I fall in love with him! He would never love me, we're only meant to be best friends with benefits.

_No strings attached, _Those words echoing in my head.

Well you no what, fuck you words. I can't do this shit no more. It hurts, and I don't know how to make it stop.

Tears were falling down my face as I collapsed beside a tree, taking deep breaths trying to calm myself down.

I don't know why Alice kissing Jasper bothered me so much, I already know they sleep together, so why does it matter if they kiss in front of me. It shouldn't matter!

"Bella?" his voice echoed through the forest. I quickly wiped away my tears as I saw Jasper appear from behind the trees.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. He took a step towards me, but I flinched backwards. He stopped looking at me hurt.

"Just don't come near me right now Jasper." I whispered, knowing he heard me. His face looked shocked and confused, then contorted with furry.

"And why the hell not?" He shouted.

"Is it not obvious, I want to be alone!" I shouted back with as much power in my voice as he had.

"Why are you crying? Did Edward do something?" he asked, more rage filling him at the thought of Edward hurting me. Oh if only you knew it was you.

"No! He would never hurt me!"

"I don't believe!" he said, doubting my words.

"You never do." I scuffed. He looked at me, his eyes pleading me to tell him what's wrong, but his face telling me he wanted to hurt someone, and that someone would be Edward.

"I swear to god Jasper if you hurt him I will never forgive you." I said through clenched teeth. He looked taken back, his mind raking for clues on what was going on. And then nodded his head, and looked down at his feet kicking the rocks around.

"Just tell me what's wrong Bella. Let me help you." he whispered. More tears building in my eyes, but I forced them back.

"Its nothing, promise." I whispered. Hating that I was lying to him. He looked like he didn't believe me but after a few minutes of silence he nodded his head.

"Bella? Jasper? Come on, we're all going to bed!" Alice shouted back from camp. Jasper looked at me, walking over to give me his hand, but I just shook my head and got up myself. He seemed hurt for a second, but then wiped his face to no emotion. We walked back, Edward and Alice getting in the tent followed by Jasper and I.

He got into the sleeping bag with Alice, her eyes closing with a smile on her face. Then Edward sliding in the same sleeping bag with me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

It was quite, the only sounds that filled the tent were Alice and Edwards snoring. I then felt something warm on my hand, sending electricity through my body.

"Good-night Bella." Jasper whispered, before closing his hand around mine.

"Good-night Jasper." I whispered back, taking his hand in mine too, falling asleep to the warmth of his hand, and the butterflies that flew in my stomach.

_Good-night._


	7. Chapter 7

"Wakie, Wakie sleep head!" an annoying voice pestered my dreams.

"Go away." I muttered into my sot pillow, hearing a soft chuckle before feeling the freezing air hit my skin.

"Jesus Christ!" I shouted, shooting up immediately sitting up and scolding who took my warmth away.

"Rose, seriously!" she laughed at me, clutching her stomach like it hurt. Tears were running down her face.

"O-oh my g-god, your face was p-priceless!" she stuttered through her laughter.

"Yea, ha, ha, so funny. Can you knock it off and give me back my blanket!" I shouted frustrated.

"Someone sounds like they woke up on the wrong side of the tent." Jasper said, poking his head into the tent. I just glared at him.

"Do you want me to punch you in the face?" I threatened. He just chuckled and patted Rose's back while she was still laughing. I looked at her like she was fucked.

"You wouldn't damage this beautiful face. You love it to much." Jasper said, smirking at me. I just glared at him more.

"Are you willing to test that?" I said evilly. His smirk faltered for a quick second before he composed himself.

"Your never this grumpy when I sleep over at your house in the morning." he said, Rose looked at us confused. Yes, that's right, no one knew Jasper always slept over at my house, except, him, myself and my dad.

"We're not usually in the middle of a forest, and in the fucking cold." I snapped back.

"Guy hurry up, we want to go!" I heard Emmett yell outside the tent.

"I think someone misses there mommy." Jasper said.

"I heard that, asshole!" Emmett shouted back, causing all of us to crack up laughing.

"How did, Edward, you and Alice manage to get out of the tent without waking me up?" I asked kind of curious.

"Are you serious. You sleep like the dead Bella!" Jasper joked. Which caused me to punch his shoulder playfully.

"Where are they?" I asked, he seemed kind of annoyed but answered me anyways.

"Alice went for a walk, and Edward is by the fire." he said with no emotion is his tone. I gave him a questioning look but he just looked away.

"Yea, so get your ass out so we can pack this shit up so we can leave!" Rose said, making her way out of the tent leaving Jasper and I alone.

Once she was gone Jasper looked at me with a evil glint in his eyes.

"What?" I laughed. He shrugged his shoulders.

"How'd you sleep last night?" he asked, dropping what ever it was that made him have that look.

"Good. You?" I lied. To be honest I kept waking up, and looking over at him and Alice sleeping together wishing it was me in his arms and not her.

"Fine." he said shrugging his shoulders. "Missed your bed though." he added giving me a wink. I laughed at him, and added a 'me too.'

"Can I ask you something?" He asked me after a couple minutes a comfortable silence. I nodded and waited for him to ask whatever he was going to ask. For some reason, it made my heart speed up, which was ridiculous I thought, he's only asking me a damn question.

"Have you and Edward had sex yet?" he asked not looking me in my face. I burst out laughing, and he looked at me slightly confused and hurt. I kept laughing and he waited slightly annoyed, and after a few minutes I composed myself and looked him straight in the face.

"Edward is very old-fashion, he's waiting till marriage." I said, laughing at Jasper when he started to blush.

"Why the sudden question?" I asked amused.

"I don't know, since you knew Alice and I already… you know. I just thought it was air I knew you and Edward were." he said, not looking me at my face.

"Your funny." I said, pushing him slightly, still laughing and then was soon joined with Jasper.

"Do you plan on marrying him?" he asked.

"No, I don't really like that, I like him sure, he's attractive, and a great kisser, but I don't love him and I don't think I could ever." I said seriously.

"Why not?" Jasper asked confused. This made me look away from him, not wanting him to see my face. _Because I love you, _I wanted to tell him. I wanted to shout it, and tell the world that I loved my best friend, that I loved Jasper Whitlock, but I had to keep it to myself, or else it would ruin our friendship.

"We just don't much in common I guess." I shrugged.

"What about you and Alice? Do you plan on marrying her when your older?" I asked, still not looking him in the face. I could see in the corner of my eye he did the same thing I did and look away from me. He didn't answer for a minute.

Just sat there and processed my words.

"I don't know." he answered finally. The familiar painful pull of my heart when he answered made me want to cry. But I had to keep it together.

"Do you love her?" I added after a couple more minutes.

"I don't know." he answered. I nodded my head, still not looking at him.

"Why are we even talking about this? I mean who knows what's going to happen in the future right?" he said, trying to lighten the mood. I looked at him and gave him a sad smile.

"I guess your right." He traced his finger along my bottom lip, watching as the parted, his eyes starring at them.

"Jasper! Bella! Come on and pack the tent so we can go!" Emmett shouted, causing Jasper to snap his hand back to his side leaving my lips feeling colder then the rest of my body at the loss of his body heat.

"Ok!" he shouted back, looking at me. He then gave me a smirk and handed me his hand helping me out of the tent.

We packed up the rest of our things and put them in the car, followed by everyone else getting in and driving back home., but I couldn't help but notice the little glares Alice would send me every now and then. The ride back seemed shorter then the ride to the forest, but still felt like forever. We sang songs on the radio, and took turns driving and napping. Emmett dropped everyone off at home, except dropped Jasper and I at my house.

Both of us went up to my bedroom and passed out from exhaustion with his arm wrapped around me, just like it always was.

* * *

The next day was a school day. Jasper and I got dressed and did our daily routine. Get ready, go downstairs, have break-fast with my dad. Then I would drive Jasper and I to school.

Once I parked he gave me a quick peck on my cheek and left to go towards his first period class. I gave a slight sigh, and made my way towards my locker then my class.

Today was a pretty boring day, nothing exciting was happening like unusual, until fourth period came around.

I was walking to my class, minding my own business, until someone knocked into me, causing me to fall to the ground, my books flying everywhere. I looked up and saw Alice smirking at me from above me, and she looked pissed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" I shouted, leaning over to get my book but she kicked it away, I gave her my death glare that always sent shivers down peoples back and I got that satisfying feeling when I saw that it had worked and she faltered slightly, but getting composed herself. Slowly, I got up still glaring at her, and her glaring at me.

"You are what's the matter with me, slut!" she shouted, everyone stopped and were now watching us.

"What did you just call me?" I said slowly. Pretending I didn't hear her right.

"You heard me, I called you a slut." she defended, standing up straighter trying to make herself seem taller, we were almost the same height, but when she stood up straighter, she was taller then me only by a little.

"Oh this is rich." I laughed.

"Isn't it like calling the kettle black. Last time I checked you were the one throwing yourself at my best friend!" I laughed at her. This seemed to make her more angry.

"You know I only put up with you because you were Jasper's best friend, because he cares or you, and you for him. That was until I saw you two fucking each other this weekend when we went camping!" she shouted. My mouth hung open in disbelief.

"What?" I asked confused. My mind going crazy.

"Yea, that's right. I saw you fucking my boyfriend." she said slowly, making me process her words.

"I knew you guys had, had sex before with other, but I thought it was some kind of best friend thing that you both promised each other. I thought of you as my friend, and you go and sleep with him!" she shouted furiously.

"Please, you were never my friend, or I yours." I scuffed.

"Jasper and I are best friends, so what we slept with each other, it just happens okay, its nothing. He cares about me, and I care about him. He can trust me, and I can trust him." I said, crossing my arms across my chest. I could see Rose and Emmett at the back of the hall trying to see what was going on. Both holding hands and trying to see over all the people.

"Oh really, that's funny considering the things Jasper has told me." she said, snapping my attention back to her.

"What?" she was smirking now, looking all mighty like she had caught me.

"You didn't think that Jasper really care about you? He's told me a whole bunch of things about you."

"Your bluffing." I said, uncertain. Which caused her to smirk even bigger if it was even possible.

"Oh really. So when you were in grade nine you didn't get completely smashed and gave five guys head." she said, turning to everyone shouting, "Five guys!"

My mouth hung open, and my heart broke in two. Jasper knew what really happened, he knew that I didn't mean to do it.

"Or how about the time in grade ten when you went to him crying because you thought you were ugly and worthless." she said laughing. Walking around me, like she was a lion and I was her prey. People were now gathered around us. I could see Emmett and Rose trying to get to us, Emmett had his cell out probably texting Jas-…Him. I couldn't even think of his name it hurt to much.

"Oh! What about when you were ten, and your mom walked out on you and your dad, because she thought you two were both pathetic." she shouted louder.

"She must really hate you, I mean having a slut for a daughter, no wonder why she dis-owned you."

I flinched at her words, believing every single one.

"Jasper told me he thought you were pathetic. He laughed saying that he only slept with you because he pitied you and to shut you up from whining about why the world hates you, and why mommy doesnt love you. He felt bad for you." she said tauntingly. My heart broke with every word.

I then felt a sting at the left side of my face where she had slapped me. No one made a sound, no one dared to move. I could feel the blood in my mouth causing me to spit the red blood out, hearing a couple intakes of breath from people.

She leaned closer towards me with a wicked smirk on her face.

"He told me, that he never liked you, and thought you were trash." she said through clenched teeth.

I looked up at her, seeing nothing but red. Next thing I knew my fist was raised, and then was being swung towards her face, making contact with her nose, hearing a satisfying crunch and shriek coming from her. But that wasn't enough, I then pushed her to the ground, her arms were holding me back, I leaned down making our foreheads hit each other, I couldn't feel anything because of my adrenaline rush, but I could hear her moan in pain, her grip slightly loosing, I raised my fist ready to punch her again but I felt someone grab my wrist yanking me away from her.

"No, let me finish her!" I shouted against whoever was holding me. They now had both my arms at my sides, as I watched people lean move back as Edward leant over Alice cleaning the blood off of her. I watched as she stood and charged for me, I then elbowed whoever was holding me and ran at her too.

She grabbed my hair, but I punched her in the shoulder making her let go, I then punched the side of her face, when the same person grabbed my waist pulling me away from her who was being held back by Edward.

"Let me go!" I shouted, trying to hit whoever was holding me, but the held me even tighter. I saw Rose and Emmett now, Rose with tears in her eyes, and Emmett checking out Alice's face, and then coming to walk over to sooth me.

"Bella you have to settle down." he said, put I kicked out at him warning him to get away from me.

"Oh come on Alice, you're the one who wanted this. So come at me!" I taunted.

"Bella stop!" the person who was holding me shouted in my ear. The voice made me stop what I was doing and freeze.

Out of all the people here, he had to be the one holding me.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I said dangerously. I wanted to rip his face off. I wanted to hurt him and his little slut so bad.

"No." he said firmly.

"Wrong answer." I said, before flinging my head back, making contact with his forehead. He then let go of me and I ran out of his grasp, turning around to launch myself at him, but Emmett came up from behind me and was now holding me back.

"How could you!" I shouted, tears were now falling down my face. I was fighting against Emmett but I no longer saw red. All I saw was Jasper.

"I trusted you!" I cried.

"Bella-" he said taking a step towards me, but I flinched back at his action, causing Emmett to hold me tighter.

"No!" I shouted as loud as I could, everyone as silent as they were before, I noticed Alice wasn't here anymore, Edward and Rose must have taken her to the nurses office.

"Please, let me explain." he said sounding broken. I just scuffed at him, glaring at him through my tears.

"Explain? Explain what! How you told that fucking slut my secrets! Things I confided in you about, because I thought you cared about me!" I shouted furiously.

"I do care about you Bella!" he shouted back, and that made me snap.

"BULL SHIT!"

Everyone flinched at my shriek, including Emmett. I watched as Jasper took a step back at how intense my voice was.

We stayed quite for a few minutes. All you could hear was my heavy breathing, and I'm sure you could hear my heart pounding like crazy. I then took a huge breath and closed my eyes, not wanting to look at him.

"Did you have a good laugh Jasper? About all my insecurities, my problems, my regrets?" I asked. I didn't get an answered so I opened my eyes, firing burning in them

"Did you!" I shouted.

"Why would you ever think that?" he asked hurt.

"Your seriously asking me that?" I asked like I didn't believe him.

"I don't know what Alice has told you-" he said but I cut him off.

"She told me everything!" I snapped. He looked like he was about to cry. Like this wasn't happening. I didn't want this to be happening.

"Just Bella, please. Let me explain." he pleaded, he begged taking a few steps towards me, I flinched back into Emmett again, like every step he took towards me burned. He seemed hurt by my actions., he looked broken.

"Don't do that please." he said, his voice cracking with sorrow.

"Don't want, don't pretend that whenever you look at me it doesn't hurt. That every time you come near me it feel likes I'm being electrocuted. That every time you speak it doesn't break my heart, because it does!" I sobbed, I felt Emmett's arms tighten around me like he was hugging me, and he was. He was comforting me, but I didn't want that. All I wanted was to get out of here.

"Emmett let me go." I cried. He nodded and let me go, and once his arms let me go I felt naked. Bare. Exposed. I wrapped my arms around my body trying to hide myself but knew it wasn't working. I just wanted to disappear and never be found. I looked down at the ground, wiping away the few tears, but it was useless, because then more tears would just fall.

"Your stuff will be at the end of my drive-way and you can pick it up at the end of school." I said, my voice sounding dead.

"Please Bella, can we talk about this somewhere more private." he pleas. But I looked at him like he was a monster, and in my eyes he was.

"What for Jasper? Your free now, you no longer have to feel sorry for me anymore, you don't have to sleep with me to shut me up anymore, because I won't talk to you anymore, I won't even acknowledge you anymore. Your free! Don't you get it!" I snapped.

"No Bella, that's not what -" he tried to say, but I shook my head and ran.

Because that's all I could do, was run.

I can't really explain what I am feeling at the moment. Numb? Broken? No.

I felt dead.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know its short, but I promise the next chapter won`t be as short. **

**I just wanted to get this little part out of the way, so i can start the next chapter. **

**And HOPEFULLY the next chapter will be up before the weekend is over.**

**Because i`ve finished EXAMS! whooooooo!**

**so happy. anyways, i hope you enjoy, and please review **

* * *

School sucked. Not that I ever liked it before.

Before I had Jasper, now it was just me. I actually went to my classes too. I kept to myself, didn't really bother talking to anyone, or answer teachers. Jasper kept his distance too. The class we had together, he would look at me, then look down at his desk.

He tried talking to me after the Alice incident, but I quickly shut him out, and he just left me alone.

Emmett and Rose have been concerned for me. I kind of shut them out too, but that hasn't stopped them from noticing that I had stopped eating, that I haven't gotten much sleep, or that I haven't shown a lot of emotion towards anyone.

Today felt different. I was in my class, the one I usually have with Jasper, but Jasper was no where. I thought he was just ditching, like we always used to do, until I heard someone stumble into the door, then slurred a 'who put that there?' and a very drunk Jasper walked into class.

"Mr. Whitlock, your late." said the teacher, while Jasper stumbled towards his seat with a lazy look on his face.

"Don't get your panties in a twisst, I'm here aren't I?" he slurred, rolling his head around and gesturing his arms to himself.

"Excuse me?" the teacher said standing up straighter. But Jasper didn't pay attention to him, instead he stood up and walked to the front of the class, his eyes trying to concentrate on everyone, as if he was trying to find someone. Once his eyes landed on mine, he pointed to me and had a sad look on his face.

"See her?" he said to everyone, pointing towards me.

"That's my best friend. But she's mad at me, because I told Alice her secrets." he said, putting his finger to his lips swaying a little.

"Mr. Whitlock-" the teacher said but Jasper cut him off.

"I made her cry, and Bella Swan never cries. I didn't mean to tell Alice, I was drunk. She got me drunk and made me tell her things I didn't mean to say." he said, looking angry and sad at the same time.

Wait, what? Did he just say what I think he said.

"Bells, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to doo it, but Alice was jealous." he said, leaning on the teachers desk for support. I then stood up, feeling angry. Why would he do this? Get drunk and then come to class like this. What was wrong with him.

"Jasper, I think you need to go home and take a nap." I said, but he got angry.

"Bella please! You need to listen to me, because whenever I try to talk, you walk away like I'm the most horrible thing to be around!" he slurred, but was trying to stand up straighter.

"Jas-" I tried say but he cut me off.

"Bella." he mocked me. I was ready to slap him, I was walking towards him until the teacher cut me off.

"Are you drunk?" he asked. Looking at Jasper, but Jasper tried to look past him towards me.

"Nooo." he drawled.

"Your drunk!"

"No… okay maybe….but just a little…maybe a lot!" he stuttered.

"Principals office now!" the teacher shouted pointing towards the doors.

"No." he said stubbornly. I then decided that Jasper was in enough trouble and grabbed him by his arm, and walked him out of class.

"Where we going?" he asked. I held my grip tighter, and walked through the front doors of the school and started walking towards Jasper home.

"No, I want to go to your house. I like your bed better, because your there. I haven't slept good at all because your not there. Please Bella." he rushed out, slurring each word, pulling me back in the direction of which my house is.

"No Jasper. You have to go to your house." I said pulling against him. But who am I kidding, even if he was drunk he is and always was going to be strong then me.

"No, pleaseeee!" he whined. Stopping us from moving. I let out a dramatic sigh and then turned to walk towards my house.

He didn't say anything on our way, but hummed a few songs.

When we got to my house I walked him up to my bed, putting him under the covers. I turned to walk away but he grabbed my wrists before I could walk away

"Please stay." he mumbled, his eyes already closed. He then pulled me onto the bed and snuggled against me, the butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"I miss this." I heard him mumble into my side, then pulled me closer to him. I rubbed his hair out of his face, and after a while heard him faint snore meaning he had fallen asleep.

I looked at his face, my heart hurting, looking at this man I loved, who hurt me so bad.

His words echoing in my mind '_I was drunk, she made me, I'm sorry.'_ I knew Jasper didn't mean to tell her, when he was drunk you could ask him anything and he would always tell you.

But that didn't change the fact that she knew, and it hurt. It didn't change anything.

I quickly got out of bed making sure I didn't wake Jasper in the process. It hurt to much to lie in the same bed with him, especially a bed that held so many memories. I didn't even sleep in my room anymore. I slept on the couch, but even that had painful memories.

Every where I went, there were always memories of Jasper and I.

I quickly turned to walk out of my room before hearing Jasper mumble "Bella" in his sleep.

A small tear escaped my eye, as I looked at the man I loved so much, but had hurt me so dearly.

Maybe in time I would forgive him, that's how Jasper and I worked. He would make me mad or upset, and in a couple days I would forgive him.

Maybe I won't forgive him in a couple days, because this was different, things were different now, but I know one day I will.

Because I love him.


	9. Chapter 9

It was close to midnight when I decided to go up to grab some pyjama's ready to sleep on the couch downstairs. But when I got up my window was wide open and my bed was completely empty, with a piece of paper sitting on one of my pillows.

I walked over and picked it up quickly scanning over the two words that were written on it, '_I'm Sorry'._ I scoffed while crumpling the piece of paper and throwing it out.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out one of Jasper's shirts that I kept, and a pair of sweats. Once they were on, I walked over to my bed, just stopping at the edge.

He slept here, _Jasper_, him, he slept right in this bed, where he always slept with his arms wrapped around me protectively. Where he kissed me and told me how beautiful I was to him, how special.

_LIES!_ My mind screamed at me. It was all lies, he lied to me, he lied about everything.

'_He thinks your pathetic'_ Those words echoed in my mind. Swarming my every thought.

I felt my legs give out as my body crumpled to the floor, sobs raking over my whole body causing me to shake uncontroably.

I could still smell him. His scent still lingers everywhere. In my fucking room!

Why did this have to happen? I thought he was happy with me, I thought we were happy with each other.

"This can't be happening." I sobbed through my hands, that were trying to hide my tears.

I looked at my bed, memories of every touch he ever gave me. Every kiss, every loving compliment.

"LIES!" I screamed, standing up furiously tearing everything in my sight.

I was screaming at the top of my lungs, throwing my pillows and blankets across the room. Then my lap that hit the wall, glass exploding everywhere. I looked down and noticed a picture frame, which held a picture of Jasper and I, smiling at each other. I grabbed it furiously, starring at the picture for a second. I watched as a couple tears fell on the glass on top of his face. Jasper.

A wave of furry went through me and I screamed the loudest I could, throwing the picture to the ground at my feet, watching as the glass shattered on the ground, and the picture sliding out. I picked it up, cutting the tips of my fingers a little from the glass, and tore the picture up.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." I said through my tears, as I ripped the picture right through Jasper's face.

"Bella?" I heard a voice say from my door, but I didn't pay any attention to it.

Instead I walked over towards my wardrobe and grabbed a stuffed animal that Jasper had won for me at a carnival this year, and tore it apart, my blood smearing on the white fur of the animal.

"Are you bleeding?" I heard the voice say, but just like before I ignored it. I threw more stuff every, my blood smearing more things. 'I must've cut my hand pretty bad.' I thought.

"That's enough!" the voice said again. Hands grabbed my wrists, but I screamed in protest for the person to let me go. The person who was holding me pushed me against the wall, forcing me to face them, to look at them.

"Bella stop! Please baby girl." my father said, worry evident in his voice. My blood ran cold as I looked at him. His eyes burning into mine.

I let out a sob, my body crumbling to the ground a second time, but this time my father caught me as was holding me against him, rubbing my hair.

"Its alright, baby. Daddy's right here. Right here." he soothed me, as I held onto him for dear life, crying.

"Why would he do it daddy?" I asked, sounding just like a broken five year old. I looked up at my father and noticed he looked broken to.

"Who, honey?" he asked carefully.

"Jasper. Why would he do this to me?" I sobbed.

"What did he do?" my father asked, furious. I let out another sob, memories of Alice's confrontation, Jasper admitting everything, Jasper's note. Why did that note hurt me so bad! It was just a note, with the words 'I'm Sorry.' it should mean nothing to me!

But yet means so much.

"He lied. He lied about everything." I managed to say. My fathers arms wrapped around me tighter pulling me closer to him as I sobbed on the floor.

After an hour, my father managed to get me into his room and bandaged up my hand that had a long gash right on my palm, and tried to get me to sleep.

"Bella, everything will alright." he told me. Running his hands through my hair, like a father should.

I didn't want to talk anymore. So I just waited until sleep took hold of me.

The next day of school was pretty hard. Everyone kept starring at me, waiting for me to just fall apart right in front of them. I've really had it here, and now I really couldn't wait until I graduated and leave this hell hole.

The day felt like it was going way to slow for my liking, but finally it was lunch.

"Bella!" Emmett shouted, with no Rose in sight. I was slightly confused, because those two were never separated, even in class. They both made sure they had the same classes, which is weird, but kind of cute.

I took a seat across from him, watching as he watched me with concern.

"Where's Rose?" I asked, the confusion evident in my voice.

"She's sitting with Jasper today." he said carefully, watching for my reaction. I just nodded my head, and looked away from him, so he didn't see the hurt in my eyes.

But he knew me better then that, because before I could say something to change the subject he added, "She's lecturing him right now." he said with a sheepish grin.

"Lecturing?" I found myself saying.

"Yea, she was really upset at what Alice said, then she found out he came to school drunk yesterday… Lets just say, Rose is very pissed at the moment." he said with a grin.

I nodded my head again, looking away. I noticed he had a tray of fries and hamburger. I had lost my appetite for the last week and hardly ate anything… But the thing was, I didn't want to eat anything, and I wasn't going to eat anything.

"How's my baby sis." he asked, taking a huge bite out of his hamburger.

"Fine." I said looking away, trying to hold my breath so I couldn't smell the food, as he spoke. My stomach let out a growl, and Emmett has that look of concern on his face again.

"Have you been eating?" he said seriously, putting his hamburger down.

"Yes." I said quickly, trying to concentrate.

"You look pale, and you seem skinnier." he said, looking at me.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Bella-" he said.

"I'm fine, seriously Emmett." I said, he then pushed his tray towards me.

"Then eat a few fries, I can't eat all this." he said, but I knew it was a lie. He could eat a truck full of fries, and still say he was hungry. I knew what he was trying to do.

"I had a big break-fast." I said pushing it back, but he pushed it towards me again.

"Just a few." he pushed.

I stood up quickly, my anger evident. My body was rigged as I stared at Emmett with so much anger.

"Dammit Emmett! I said I'm not hungry!" I shouted. The whole lunch room hushed. This is what they wanted. They wanted me to crack, and I finally did. I looked at Emmett and noticed he looked hurt. I couldn't stand to look at him so I ran.

**Jasper's POV**

I was an idiot once again. I mean what's new? Nothing!

I just left her, with a note in my place with only a couple words written on a piece of paper which probably meant shit to her.

Today, Rose came up to me and asked me to have lunch with her.

"Rose, I'm not really in the mood to eat at the café." I said, my words dieing as I looked at Rose giving me her look. The look that says 'don't-fucking-mess-with-me-right-now' look.

"Fine." I said in defeat. She gave me one last look before walking away to her second period class**,** as I did the same.

After class, I made my way to the café. Dreading the talk I'm about to have with Rose. Once I walked through the doors, immediately I saw the tall blonde sitting at a table by herself, with a salad placed right in front of her. I took a deep breath and made my way towards her and sat down once I reached the table.

"Rose." I said sounding bored.

"You're an idiot you know that." she said, getting right to the point. It was just Rose, she never beat around the bush, she just got down right to the point, feelings put aside.

"So I've been told." I said sarcastically. Which only made her angrier.

"Bella's a mess you know. After the little stunt you pulled with her yesterday." she said, glaring at me.

"Look, I know I probably shouldn't have gotten drunk and come to school. I'm an idiot." I said. Is it just me, or do I hear the word idiot a little to much? I thought to myself.

"Yes, and you also crashed at Bella's house, and then left without an explanation to her!" she whispered harshly, which meant she really wanted to yell at me right now, but couldn't because people were around.

"I left a note behin-" I tried to say but of course Rose has to cut me off.

"Did you know Charlie called me last night?" she said.

"Did you know he called me to tell me he didn't know what to do with Bella, because when he came home from work he found her tearing her room apart, furniture everywhere, glass, blood!" she said through clenched teeth.

"Wait, Blood?" I asked worried.

"She cut her hand through her little break down." Rose said.

"I didn't mean to-" again I was cut off.

"You never think do you! You never think of other people, only yourself!" she said. This is when I snapped.

"I care about that girl more then anyone ever could." I said through clenched teeth. She just scoffed at me, crossing her arm across her chest and leaning back in her chair with a viscous look on her face that said she was ready to rip me apart.

"Yea, that's why you told her deepest secrets to that little slut of yours, then laughed at Bella behind her back. You're a pathetic excuse of a man Jasper, and Bella is better off without you." she said. My body went tense, as I processed her words.

'She's better off without you.' echoed in my mind.

"Rose, you have to understand, I would never laugh at Bella like that. I lo-" I stopped myself this time, Rose no bothering to cut me off.

"Yes, I told Alice something's about Bella, but I was so wasted at the time I didn't know half the things I was saying. Alice kept pestering me with questions. I didn't mean to. But I would never, never laugh at Bella about her insecurities, about her flaws, because to me she is perfect in my eyes." I said. Rose looked at me, eyeing me to see if I was lying. Then her face went from angry to shocked.

"You love her!" she whispered, her hand flying to her mouth. The words setting in.

"I-" I said, but a loud yell irrupted through the café.

"Dammit Emmett! I'm not hungry!" Bella screamed, running through the room and through the doors, while Emmett stood up and looked at us sadly.

"Jesus Emmett." I heard Rose whisper, while starring at her boyfriend. She then looked at me.

"Jasper." she said slowly, facing me again.

"Emmett and I have to tell you some stuff that Bella is going through right now."

**Bella's POV**

People telling me what I should, and shouldn't do. People telling me what I should and shouldn't eat. When, where, why. They all just needed to shut the fuck up and leave me the hell alone if they plan on trying to run my life. I don't need those kind of people.

I made it all the way to the girls washroom. I leaned against the counter, trying to catch my breath. Once I did so, I dared to get a glimpse of myself in the mirror, and when I did, I couldn't even recognize myself.

The girl standing in front of me looked ill. Her hair was a mess, and looked like she hadn't brushed it in week. She had bags under her eyes, and her lips were chapped. She seemed paler then usual, and much skinnier then she was before.

This girl, she was me.

"Bella?" I heard a voice. I looked towards the door. My heart beating fast in my chest.

"Go away." I managed to say.

"Bella, please let me talk to you." Jasper said through the door. When I didn't answer, I watched as I slowly started to open.

Then there stood Jasper, in front of me. In the girls washroom.

"You know that this is the girls washroom." I said. Not looking at him, but I could picture him shrugging and looking around it.

"Yea I know. Its much nicer then the guys room. Much cleaner." he said.

We didn't say anything for a couple minutes.

"Bella-" he said, taking a step towards me, but I found myself taking a step back. He stopped mid-step a look of hurt and understanding crossed his face before he took a step back.

"Emmett told Rose and I what happened." he said.

"So what! You come here to force food down my throat! To pretend that you care about me!" I snapped, glaring at him the best I could.

"I care about you Bella! I care about you so much!" he shouted back. I let out a humourlessly laugh.

"I'm done with your lies Jasper. You words mean nothing to me anymore." I said, crossing my arms across my chest. I noticed then how boney my arms had gotten.

"Then listen to Rose and Emmett. Bella you haven't eaten in weeks! That's not healthy." he said angrily. I just rolled my eyes.

"I have been eating. So don't worry about it." I said looking away from him stubbornly.

"Please, we all have noticed the weight loss. How boney you've gotten. How whenever someone says you should eat something you snap at them. How you eye down food, and hold your breath so you don't have to smell it. Bella. We're all so worried about you." he said taking a step towards me.

"You all should just leave me the fuck alone!" I shouted, staring at him angrily.

"What! Are you all trying to say I'm anorexic, that I'm bulimic! I know my body better then anyone, and I know when I should and shouldn't eat! All of you need to just back the fuck up!"

"I'm not going to stand around and watch you kill yourself!" he shouted.

"Last time I checked you didn't give a fuck!"

"I care about you way more then you know Bella! What Alice told you was complete bull-shit. Yes, I told her some things about you, but I was completely wasted, I'm a hundred percent sure I told her about things about myself to. But I never laughed at you, and I never said I never cared!" he snapped. I didn't want to listen anymore. I tried walking past him, but he moved and was now blocking the door.

"Get out of my way!" I shouted, trying to push him away, but with all the weight I loss, I was probably just a feather trying to push a bowling ball.

"No Bella, you have to listen to me please! I'm sorry okay! You have to understand that I don't hate you I lov-"

"No!" I shouted.

"Don't please, just-" I said, but stopped when I felt my breath taken away from me.

I looked at Jasper, his face had gone deathly pale.

I tried taking in a huge gust of air, but I couldn't, my chest was to tight and it felt like someone was squeezing my lungs, preventing me from breathing.

"I can't-" I tried saying, but it hurt to much to say anything.

"Bella!" Jasper said, as I felt my body fall to the ground. I was clutching my chest, I was in pain. It hurt, my throat, my chest, my lungs, my body, everything hurt.

I saw Jasper hovering over me, saying my name over and over again.

Tears were falling down his face, as he opened his cell phone talking to someone on the other line.

He was crying hysterically now, trying to talk though his sobs.

"Please, she can't breath, my girlfriend can't breath!" he yelled into his phone. I could see teachers now hovering around me, talking to me, trying to get me to breath again, trying to help me breath.

Students were standing outside the door, teachers were holding them back, trying to get them to move back.

I could see Alice, her face was a pale as a ghost, as tears fell down her face. I could also see Rose sobbing into Emmett's chest looking away, as Emmett held her and was too sobbing.

I looked back up and noticed Jasper talking to me. His tears falling on my face.

I was crying too, but it came out in choking sounds, and a wave of more pain struck through my body.

Blackness was now swallowing me whole. I could hear the sobs of my other class mates, as they watched. Jasper was still hysterical.

"Bella! Bella stay with me!" he shouted.

I wanted to tell him I wanted to sleep. I was to tired and I thought sleep was what I needed for right now. But then I remembered I couldn't breath.

I could hardly see now, the blackness almost taking me whole. The only thing I could see was Jasper.

"Bella, please you have to live!" he sobbed.

"Jasper." I managed to say.

"You can't die Bella, I love you!" he shouted, just before the blackness took hold of all of me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rose's POV**

Jasper, Emmett and I arrived at the hospital twenty minutes ago, and I'm pretty sure Jasper is about ready to rip apart every doctor in this building any second if he doesn't find out what's happening to Bella.

God she was so pale. I've never seen such an already pale kid go even paler, it was just, unnatural, almost disturbing. I had to look away watching my best friend possibly dying right in front of me.

I had called Charlie a couple minutes ago after I settled down from crying, and told him that Bella was at the hospital, he immediately hung up just before saying he'd be here in a few minutes.

Emmett's arms were wrapped around me, rubbing my shoulders soothingly but when I looked at him, he jus had a blank stare in his face, like he was in deep thought.

Jasper was pacing back and forth, running his hand through his hair, and occasionally stop when a doctor would walk by asking if they knew anything about Bella, but they all just shook their heads and went on their way, not bothering to see how angry it made it.

It was just then when we heard doors opening in a rush and a very angry looking Charlie stalking towards Jasper.

"You!" Charlie shouted, then before anyone could do anything Charlie had Jasper by the collar of his shirt and holding his roughly probably choking Jasper, but Jasper just stood there and took whatever Charlie had in plan for him.

"You did this! You did his to my baby girl!" He shouted, causing the nurses to look up in surprise at the angry man.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I could hear Jasper mumble over and over again.

"Your sorry! You were suppose to be her friend. I trusted you, she trusted you! And you just let her down!" he shouted, shaking Jasper. Emmett then decided to step in and grabbed Charlie's wrists prying his fingers off of Jasper.

"Enough Charlie, killing him won't solve anything." Emmett said.

"Oh I don't want to kill him. Just seriously damage him." Charlie said while letting go of Jasper glaring. But Jasper didn't seem o fazed.

Charlie then took a seat next to me, and I just put a reassuring hand on his shoulder which seemed to relax him a little bit.

_**30 minutes later**_

"I'm going to go to the cafeteria to see what kind of food they have." Charlie said getting out of his seat and making his way to said place, while Emmett and I nodded are heads in understanding.

Jasper didn't seem to notice him talk, because his eyes were focused on the doors where they took Bella's body and had to hold him back physically.

Seriously, Jasper was fighting them just to be with her. He stopped when they threatened to call security and Emmett pushed him down in a chair to cool down.

"I need to know what's going on." I heard Jasper whisper to himself.

"How long does it take to find out what happened to her! Does anyone know anything!" he shouted frustrated.

"Cool it Jas, I'm sure once the doctors know they will tell us." I said, noticing that someone had walked up to us. At first I though it was Charlie, but it couldn't have been because it was a girl, and she was to short. Then I recognize the brown spike hair, and when the girl looked up, I realized it was Alice.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" I shouted, getting out of my seat and stalking towards this bitch.

"I came to see how Bella was going." she said softly, looking down at the ground, I just let out a scoff.

"Please, your only here out of guilt, you sick bitch." I said getting dangerously close.

I felt Emmett grab my wrist to hold me back, but now was not the time.

"Let go Emmett." I said angrily. He let go, and I walked a little closer to Alice.

"I didn't mean for things to get this out of control. I was hurt, and I just wanted her to hurt." Alice said, tears falling down her face, but I didn't feel sorry for the girl.

"Hurt her? She could be dying for all we fucking know! And you would be the one to kill her!" I blurted.

"I didn't mean for this to get this out of control." She sobbed wrapping her arms around herself.

"Please, you knew what you were doing. You did this for shits and giggles just cause the guy you love doesn't love you and loves her. Your pathetic." I said. Her head snapped towards me, an angry look on her face as she starred at me.

"Well then what kind of friends are you for not noticing anything was wrong with her!" she yelled at me, which caused me to take a step back.

"We did! We tried helping her-" I tried saying but she cut me off.

"Obviously you didn't try hard enough because now Bella's in the hospital!" she shouted.

"So what? Your all of a sudden her friend and care about her. Please! You don't care, you just want to fuck Jasper, and have him all to him self. You want him to see you as the caring girl, and not the heartless bitch you really are!" I snapped.

"I know Jasper doesn't love me! But when we were together, Bella didn't have to be such a slut and sleep with him!" and that's when I lost it.

Next thing I knew I had slapped Alice so hard I knocked that bitch to the ground. She held her cheek as tears fell down her face. Emmett was beside me immediately, and I could see Jasper give one look towards us and then back to looking at the doors.

"Leave. A don't you fucking dare come back, or come anywhere near any of us." I said slowly and calmly.

She nodded her head, crying and then ran off.

I looked back and saw that Charlie was standing there with a confused look on his face, holding what looked like a ham and cheese sandwich.

"What'd I miss?" he said.

Just then a doctor walked out the doors holding a clip board.

"I'm looking for any of Isabella Swan's relatives." he said, while reading out her name. Immediately Jasper shot out of his chair while Charlie raced towards the doctor.

"How is she? Is she okay?" Jasper asked quickly. The doctor took a step back, a little surprised and then asked if Jasper was a relative, when Jasper said no Charlie stepped in and said he was he father. The doctor nodded his head.

"She's awake now."

* * *

_**I know its really short, but I just wanted to get this Chapter out, and have someone elses POV besides Jasper or Bella`s and i though Rose would be perfect for this chapter.**_

_**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think so far of the story and hwo your liking this chapter :)  
**_

_**xoxoxoxo**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella's POV**

"_Jasper, what do you think its like in heaven?" a thirteen-year old me asked, lying on the grass looking up to the sky, while Jasper was laid down next to me, with one hand behind his head, and the other resting on his stomach._

"_I have no idea. Why?" he asked, also looking at the sky. I shrugged my shoulders._

"_I don't know. Whenever I look up at the clouds I always think that, that's what heaven looks like. Then, I think about all the people who have died and gone to heaven. I bet its peaceful, and very beautiful." I mumbled on and on. _

"_I guess." Jasper shrugged. Looking away from the clear blue sky and towards me. I looked back._

"_Jasper, do you believe that thee is a heaven?" I found myself asking._

"_No." he said simply._

"_Why not?"_

"_I don't know. Its like I have to see it to believe it. I don't know if its really there or not. I would have to die to find out, and I don't want to die so young." he said. _

"_Makes sense." I said after awhile._

"_But I bet its beautiful." I added._

My eyes opened, causing my dream to drift away.

"Isabella?" someone asked. My eyes snapped towards a good looking man in a white coat.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking around, noticing that I was attached to machines, and in a hospital-… oh.

"Your at a hospital." he said, then began to scan something that was on his clip board.

"Miss. Swan, when was the last time you've eaten a good meal?" he asked, not looking at me.

"This morning." I lied. He then looked at me, and gave me a look that knew I was lying.

"Isabella-"

"Its Bella." I cut him off.

"Bella," he paused, giving me a sad smile, "Do you know why you are here?" he questioned. I just shrugged me.

"No, but I suppose your about to tell me."

"Bella, you had a panic attack in the girls washroom. Are you suffering from anxiety, depression?" he asked, slightly over-whelming me.

"What?" I asked dumb-founded.

"Bella, we believe that you are suffering from depression, resulting in lack of interest in food, speaking, sleep. Loosing interest in things, like you favourite hobbies, spending time with friends, homework?" he asked.

"I'm not depressed." I stated angrily.

"Miss. Swan, I have spoken to you friends, and your father and each have expressed to me their concerns about you." he said, looking over some notes on his clip board.

"Are you asking me if I'm suicidal? That I have an eating disorder!" I yelled angrily.

"Please, we just want to figure out what's wrong with you-"

"Nothing is wrong with me!" I snapped.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice say behind the door. Then in walked my father, Rose, Emmett and…. Jasper?

"God Bella, your okay!" Rose said, running over towards me and giving me a big hug. But I never noticed. My eyes were only watching Jasper.

"What is he doing here?" I found myself asking, noticing Jasper's eyes switch from relieved to hurt.

"He's called the ambulance." Emmett said.

"I don't care. I asked why he's here." I said hard.

"He's been here the whole time Bella." my father said, looking a little angry. He wasn't the only one.

"Why?" I demanded towards Jasper.

"Because I care about you Bella. I thought you were dead." he said, I could tell the tension in his voice meant that he was hurt, knowing what I was meaning when asking why he was here. He knew I knew he didn't really care, but he was only here out of guilt.

"You feel guilty. But I don't need your pity, so you can just leave." I said stubbornly, crossing my arms across my chest, and looked away from him. Sure it was immature, but hey, give me some slack, I'm the one who's in the hospital.

I heard him take a step forward which made me look at him again.

"Come on Bella, you know that's not true." he said. Everyone watching what I was about to say next, but I didn't say anything.

"Can you stop being stubborn for one second and actually listen to me when I say I care about you! You're my best friend, and I hate that we're fighting, dammit! I already explained everything to you, but now we're here. Bella, you need help! What your doing it isn't healthy-" he said after a while, but I cut him off, looking at my dad pleading him with my eyes, but commanding him with my voice.

"Make him leave." I said, but my dad didn't do anything. Angrily, I looked at Emmett.

"I don't want him here." but Emmett just looked down at his shoes. I let out a frustrated growl and looked at Rose.

"Please, I don't want him near me anymore."

"I think we should give Bella and Jasper some privacy." Rose said, looking at me pointedly, before grabbing Emmett's hands and walked out of the room, followed by the doctor. My father seemed unsure, but by the call of his name from Rose outside the door, he was gone.

It was just me and him now.

"Bella-"

"Look I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep." I said stubbornly, before lying back a little more, then leaned on my side facing away from him and closed my eyes.

"Jesus, why are you doing this to me!" he shouted frustrated, then next thing I knew he was in front of me, angrily.

"You know why." I said harshly.

"Yes, but I've explained myself, and still, you hate me." he said.

"What do you expect Jasper!" I shouted as loud as I could, sitting up now.

"I don't know. I thought okay, so your mad, but you'd forgive me once you found out my reason. But no! Its like you don't even care." he said.

"Of course I care you big idiot." I said.

"Doesn't seem like it." he said, straightening up. Silence filled the room.

We just stared at one another, not daring to say a word.

All you could hear were the beeps from the machines, the foot-steps from outside of the room, and the sound of our heavy breathing.

"I can't believe you just said that." I finally said. Taking notice that I was now crying.

"What do you expect from me. I apologized numerous times, I explain myself, and try to show you I do care, but you won't even listen." he said, his voice filled with hurt.

"You don't care." he added.

"I care, more then you realize." I whispered, barely even audible, but I knew he heard me.

"Then why won't you forgive me!" he snapped.

"Because Jasper you broke my heart!" I spilled, the tears now falling fast down my face.

"I love you!" I shouted.. Sobbed.

He looked taken back. His eyes went wide, and his mouth slightly open as in shock.

"What?" he asked, after a few seconds.

"I love you." I sobbed.

"Bella, I-" he tried to say.

"No! I don't want your pity. I love you, and that's that. I love you, and I know I shouldn't because you're my best friend and all. I didn't mean to fall for you, but it just happened, and I'm sorry." I sobbed some more.

"Bella, please-" he tried to speak again but I cut him off, not wanting him here anymore.

"Just leave Jasper." I said softly, sounding out of breath.

And to be honest, I was extremely exhausted at this point, and right now I didn't want to deal with this anymore and just sleep.

"Just listen-" he said moving closer to me, but I shook my head at him.

"Please." I said, my voice weak.

He looked at me for a second with a sad expression, but he nodded his head in understanding and started heading towards the door.

"I'm sorry Jasper." I whispered. Watching as he stopped in his tracks, his back all tense and facing towards me.

Then without a response, he left without even looking back.

_I really am sorry._ My mind echoed, before drifting off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Please Review :)**_

**

* * *

**

**Jasper's POV**

Stupid, stupid, stupid!Why did you just walk away without a fight?Oh right! Because your stupid!

_That girl, in the hospital room just across from where I'm standing, the one I am completely in love with, has to be one of the most stubborn women in the world._

_Would it be okay to say, that she makes me want to rip my hair out, and scream out every profanity word there is, and punch a wall repeatedly until my whole arm goes numb._

_I guess that's a little harsh, but I mean, that girl just- Ugh!_

"_Just give her some time to settle down, man." Emmett said, leaning against the wall, with his girlfriend standing beside him, both observing me as I paced the halls, occasionally bumping into doctors. _

"_Emmett, shut up." I said though clenched teeth. _

"_What do you expect Jasper? Did you expect her to jump off her bed and run into your arms and kiss you? She's heart-broken, she thinks you don't care about her." Rose said, I suddenly stopped pacing and turned my full attention to them._

"_I do care about her! I've told her more then a hundred times, but she doesn't want to believe me!" I shouted, causing Emmett to stand up straighter, afraid I was going to launch myself at his girlfriend. Him and I both knew Rose didn't need protection, the girl could make grizzly bears fear her if she really wanted to, she was that scary, and no one wanted an angry Rose on their tail,_

"_Then tell her another hundred times Jasper!" she shouted back, taking a step forward. Emmett took a causes step forward, earning a glare from Rose, which made him take that step back. She then looked at me again, fury in her eyes._

"_You have to fight for her, Jasper. She's hurting so bad, its killing her. You're the only one who can fix her, so you fight for her you big idiot." she snapped._

"_I have been fighting! But that girl is to stubborn for her own good."_

"_Then be just as stubborn back!" _

_By standers were deathly quiet as they watched me get yelled at by this tiny women, with long curly blonde hair. But I wasn't really paying attention to them. All I could hear wear Rose and I's heavy breathing. 'Whoa._' I heard Emmett say under his breath, but neither I or Rose dropped each others glare.

"Come on, you need to eat something." Rose said, her face softening.

Emmett took a step and grabbed Rose's hand giving me a reassuring smile. I followed behind them, quickly grabbing Rose's arm, to stop her.

"I love her, you know." I said. They both just smiled a knowing smile.

"I know." Rose said confidently, and started walking towards the cafeteria, with Emmett holding her hand. He turned to look at me, and gave me another reassuring smile.

"Everything will work out, you'll see." He said, before giving his girlfriend a quick peck on her cheek.

_**Bella's POV**_

"So, you just told him you loved him then kicked him out of the room?" my father asked completely confused.

"Dad, you don't get it. I can't stand rejection, and I didn't _mean_ to tell him I love him, it just slipped." I said, starring at my ceiling explaining the whole situation of what just happened with Jasper and I a few hours ago.

"But you still said it, and you didn't wait for him to answer you back?" my father asked again, still completely confused.

I let out a sigh, and at up to look at my father, who was scratching the top of his head, his eyes on the floor, and it looked like he was processing everything.

You see, since my mom left us, my dad had taken the part of the mother and father role in my life. He is there for me when I need someone to talk to about boys and crushes, just like any mother would do with their daughter, and then he is there to threaten boys with his guns, protect me, and be all fatherly concern just like a father would be with their daughter, and I was completely fine with it. I got a good kick out of watching my father trying to give me girly advice.

"Dad, how many times do I have to tell you he hurt me. Really badly." I said, my voice cracking a little. My father looked up at me with worry on his face.

"Bella, don't cry honey." he said, walking towards me, and smoothing my hair back.

"Daddy, why does it hurt so much?" I asked through a sob.

"I don't know baby. But it will get better, I promise." he soothed.

I nodded my head in understanding and let out a sniff.

"I'm tired, I think I'm going to take a little nap." I said, turning away from him, and pulling the covers over me. I heard him let out a sigh before opening the door, then closing it behind him.

Just as soon as I closed my eyes I was dreaming.

"_Jasper, you can't say that!" a little five-year old me shouted, at the slightly taller Jasper. _

"_Why not?" the little Jasper asked, confused._

"_Because, that's a bad word, and daddy said we're not aloud to say bad words." the little me said, giving out a small huff and placing my small hands on my waist, giving a scowl to Jasper, who was just smirking._

"_So, their not here. We can do whatever we want." he said. _

"_Actually Jasper, they are sitting across the park." I said pointing towards where are parents were sitting and chatting to one another._

"_Come on Bella, live a little." he giggled, before running towards the jungle gym and sliding down the slide with a gleeful smile on his face. He gestured for me to join him, shouting my name also._

_I ran over towards him, finally giving in. We went on everything. From the slide, to the monkey bars, to the swings. We made a big castle that all the other kids were jealous of. _

"_I'm thirsty." little Jasper said, before looking around and spotting a water fountain._

"_Don't move I'll be right back." he said, before running towards said water fountain. I just sat on the swings and waited for him. Swinging a little while I waited._

"_Hey, get off my swing!" a voice said from behind me. I turned my head around, stopping the swing and small a tall, but chubby boy with dirt all over him, and what looked to be an ice cream stain on his shirt. He was glaring at me, while pointing to the swing._

"_This isn't your swing." I said, huffing and turning my head to continue to swing. I then saw small hands grasp the chain, which prevented me from swinging._

"_Yes it is, now get off." he said angrily. I crossed my arms across my chest and let out a huff._

"_I don't see your name on it." I said back, angrily._

"_You have three seconds to get off, or else." the boy said, I just rolled my eyes at him._

"_One."_

"_Your not the boss of me." I said, turning away from him._

"_Two."_

"_Just leave me alone." I said, looking around for Jasper._

"_Three." the next thing I knew I was pushed off the swing, my whole body falling forward. My whole body connected with the ground, and my face was pushed into the sand, causing it to go into my mouth. My knees and hands were stinging from falling on the tiny rocks, and then I heard myself let out a very loud cry._

"_Hey!" my knight in shiny armour called. _

_Jasper came over running, and helped picked me up. He placed his hands on my face, wiping away the dirt and tears that were smeared on my face. He then looked up to the boy who was now swinging on my swing, and made his way over to him._

_I stopped crying, and watched as Jasper pulled the boy off the swing, shouting and pointing towards me. When the chubby boy nodded his head, looking scared Jasper punched the boy, and pushed him to the ground. He then sat on the boys back, and started to repeatedly push the boys face into the sand. _

_Our parents were there in a second, ripping Jasper away from the boy, my father now holding me while my mother checked me making sure I was okay._

"_Baby are you okay?" my daddy said, smoothing my hair out of my face._

"_Yes, daddy. Jasper saved me." I said, pointing towards Jasper, who was now being lectured by his parents, both looking disappointed in him._

_After they were done, are parents were saying their good-byes, planning another get together, while Jasper made his way towards me, blushing._

"_Are you okay Bella?" he asked concerned. _

"_Of course I am Jasper." I said happily. _

"_But why did you hurt that boy?" I asked confused. I watched as his blush deepened as he kicked the rocks with his shoe not looking at me._

"_Because you're my best friend, and I don't like seeing you hurt." he said. _

_Next thing I knew I ran over to him, hugging me. His tiny arms wrapped around me. _

_When I pulled away, I gave him a quick peck on his cheek, making him blush even harder if possible. _

"_Thank you, Jasper." I said gratefully._

"_Your welcome, Bella." he said._

I woke up with tears in my eyes.

Why couldn't things go back to how they used to be?

I let out a sob, then heard the door open.

"Bella?" a familiar voice asked.

I leaned up, my vision a little blurry from the tears, I wiped them away and took notice a women standing in front of me, with long brown hair, and brown eyes.

She reminded me of someone.

She took another step forward, so I could see her more clearly and closer and I let out a gasp.

"Mom?"


	13. Chapter 13

_**I know, i know its a small chapter. But i hope it was okay, please Review, because Reviews make me happy, and they inspire me to write sooner! heheheheh**_

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

"W-what are you doing here?" I stuttered slightly starring at my mother. Feeling shock would be an understatement of what I was feeling right now. I just felt so overwhelmed with emotion. Confused, surprised, hurt, angry, slightly happy. I just couldn't get over the fact that my mother was standing right in front of me.

"I'm here for you." she said, sounding like a little hurt.

"But why?" I asked, not bothering to care if me questioning hurt her. She must have gotten ditzier her time away. Ha!

"I got a phone call my daughter was in the hospital, and I hopped on the first plane here." she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"A plane?" she rolled her eyes.

"I live in phoenix Bella." again like it was the most obvious thing. This time it was my time to roll my eyes.

"Does dad know you're here?" I scorned. She shrugged her shoulders and took a seat on my bed, not bothering to give me a second to sit up, or move my legs.

"Not yet." she said, rubbing her hands down her skirt to smooth out the wrinkles that had formed when she took a seat on the bed.

"Bella I-" someone said barging into my room. Jasper stood at the door with a dumbstruck look on his face, cutting himself off mid-sentence looking at my mother.

"Who are you?" he asked carefully, taking a cautious step forward.

"You are kidding me right? Have I really gotten that old that you don't recognize me Jasper? Its me Mrs. Swan, Bella's mom." she said, rolling her eyes, like Jasper was the most ridiculous boy in the world… I don't blame her there.

"Mrs. Swan?" he asked, looking at me confused.

"Please call me Renee." she said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Right, look I really have to talk to Bella-" he tried saying, taking another step forward but my she cut him off.

"I'm sorry dear, but I have to speak with her first with much more important things." she said, looking at Jasper.

"Like?" I asked my mother confused.

"Like moving to Phoenix with me." she said delightfully.

"What!" Jasper shouted, but I wasn't listening. All I could focus on was my mother, and her words repeating in my mind. Move. To … Phoenix. With her!

"Bella, you can't" Jasper said, but my mother looked at me with an angry scowl on her face.

"Look, its non of your concern, so why don't you leave of go chase after some nurses while I talk to my daughter." my mother snapped angrily.

"Now, you listen here-" Jasper tried saying again. But I finally snapped out of it and finally found my voice again.

"Jasper, can you leave for just a little while I talk to my mom?" I asked softly.

Sparring a look at him, I could see the hurt and betrayal evident on his face. I knew he was upset that I picked him over my mom, but really I didn't want to sit here and listen to them bicker, so it was better if he just left for a few minutes.

"Fine." he said harshly, before turning around and slamming to door shut, causing me to flinch with how harsh he closed the door.

"So as I was saying." my mother said, turning around to face again, with her hands in her lap.

**

* * *

**

**Jasper's POV**

Okay, I get it. She's pissed at me, but seriously she chose that bitch over me?

Her mother has done much worse things to her then I have, and she still choose her over me. What the hell?

I don't even understand how Bella could even be able to stay in the same room as her mom, I mean, I've never hit a girl before, but that women gives me urges that I feel slightly guilty for having them.

I'm not usually a violent guy… okay that's a lie, but I mean I'm usually good at holding that shit in, but right now I want to punch everything, a chair, a desk, hell I might even settle for the brick wall.

I let out a frustrated groan, pacing back and forth in front of Bella's door.

"Jasper?" Emmett asked, with Rose by his side walking towards me. Rose with what looked to be like a cup of coffee, and Emmett with a chocolate chip cookie.

"What's the matter? Have you talked to Bella?" Rose rushed. Emmett nodding beside her, to very interested on what happened.

"No, I haven't. When I walked in, you will never guess who was in her room." I said, facing the door, giving it one of my best Jasper glares, hoping it would burn it down, so I could give 'Renee' the same glare, and hope she bursts into flames too.

"Do not tell me its Alice. Its Alice isn't it? I told that bitch if she ever came back I'd-" Rose said stalking towards the door, but I grabbed her arm before she could go in.

"Rose relax, its not Alice." I said. Slightly amused at how riled up she got, just thinking it was Alice. It was probably one of the most entertaining thing to do was watch Rose in a bitch fight, because she never lost.

"Then who?" Emmett cut in, looking confused along with his girlfriend."Bella's mom." I said with disgust, looking at the door again. I heard Rose gasp, and saw that her hand and went to her mouth to hold in her shock. But it was pretty obvious.

"I thought she walked out on Bella?" Emmett asked confused. I had a sudden urge to roll my eyes, but I held it in.

"Yes, but now she's back. But she wants Bella to move to Phoenix with her." I said, this time hearing Rose gasp along with another, and it wasn't Emmett. I looked over and noticed that Charlie had walked up, holding a sandwich, but he was now standing stiff and shocked.

"Excuse me." he said, before walking straight towards Bella's room and bursting in. Rose, Emmett and I followed behind him, to see Renee hugging Bella, who was in tears on her bed. Both looked up surprised.

"Renee." Charlie said through clenched teeth. Renee looked over at him and glared back.

"Charlie." she said harshly back.

"What do you think your doing here?" he said, with so much venom in his voice, it caused a shiver down my back at how much hate that man held for that women.

"My daughter was seriously ill. I came down to visit and give her an offer." she said, crossing her arms across her chest with a smirk across her face now.

"An offer?" he asked confused, looking at his daughter, who now had more tears falling down her face, and was looking extremely guilty.

"You said no right?" I cut in. She looked at me, and if possible looked even more guiltier.

"Jasper." she said, as she whipped away some more tears, but they were just followed by more.

"I agreed to move to Phoenix with my mom."


	14. Chapter 14

**_Im almost done this story, im thinking one more chapter and that will be it of the story. _**

**_Review and let me know what you think._**

**_xoxox_**

**

* * *

**

Jasper's POV

She's leaving today.

I haven't talked to her since she told me she was leaving with her bitch of a mother.

She was let go out of the hospital a couple days ago. Rose said she seemed depressed, and kept asking for me.

I wanted so badly to march up to her, and beg her to stay, but I couldn't get over the fact that she choose her mother over me. It angers me so much that bitch could just walk into Bella's life like she never left, and then take Bella with her. Away from her dad, away from her friends.. Away from me.

I was ready to fight for her, but the look on her face told me that we weren't going to change her mind, so I left and haven't spoken to her since.

There was a knock at my door snapping me out of my thoughts, so I went to quickly answer. Rose was standing at my door like she was ready to murder someone.

"What are you still doing here!" she shrieked, clenching her hands in fists as she took a step into my house.

"I was sleeping." I said bored, crossing my arms across my chest and leaned across the wall.

"Do you not know what today is!" she yelled at me. For a second I thought her eyes maybe switched to red.

"Yes?" I asked confused, trying to hold in the hurt and betrayal I've been feeling for the past couple days. Next thing I knew Rose had punch me arm.

"What the hell Rose!" I shouted at her, rubbing my arm, because damn, that punch hurt like a bitch.

"Get your ass down to the air port and convince Bella not to leave you ass hole!" she shouted, glaring daggers at me. I let out a sigh, running my hand through my hair frustrated.

"She made up her mind Rose, she's moving to Phoenix." I said, defeated.

"Not if we can help it. So you get your ass out this door and down to the air port, if you decide to disobey my orders I will tie you by your fingers to my car, and drive you there myself while you scream in pain. And don't think for one second I won't do it, so help me god Jasper I will-" she said, but she didn't have time to finish because I was out the door. Knowing Rose, she wasn't kidding about that shit.

Half way there.

Rose and I haven't said anything to each other since we got into the car, the only thing I asked was where Emmett was, and she said he was with Bella at the air port trying to by time.

"She told me she loved me." I said out of no where, my eyes still focused on the road, but I could tell Rose's head snapped towards me, her blonde hair flying out a little.

"Did you say it back?" she questioned. I held the steering wheel tighter.

"She didn't give me a chance to." I said through clenched teeth.

"Do you blame her?" Rose said, me picturing her rolling her eyes.

"No."

"So then you'll tell her before she gets on the plane?" Rose asked after a few minutes.

"I've wanted to tell her for so long." I mumbled, my heart beating faster as the air port was in view. I slightly increased the cars speed just to get there a bit quicker.

"Do you think she'll stay?" I heard Rose ask softly from beside me. I took a quick glance at her and saw how upset and torn Rose was, starring at the air port.

"I don't know." I said softly back, finding a place to park quickly, before dashing out of the car and towards the building. I turned back and noticed Rose wasn't with me, but still at the car.

"Go on without me! I'll be there soon." she shouted. Before slowly getting out, I watched as she whipped her face. Rose was crying. I nodded my response and continued to run.

**Bella's POV**

I haven't see him for about a week.

I mean, I don't blame him after I tell him I'm moving with my mom.

What am I kidding, he doesn't care. He was only at the hospital out of guilt.

"_Bella, honey." My mom said after a while. I was just focusing on the door that Jasper had walked out of furiously. _

"_Yea?" I asked confused. Was she still here? _

"_What do you say moving?" she asked, hopeful. I just rolled my eyes at her._

"_I'm not going anywhere with you." I spat at her. She just sighed._

"_I get that your mad at me for leaving, but living in Forks wasn't the life I wanted to live. I had to get out, I would have taken you, but Charlie convinced me other wise." she said sympathetically._

"_Did he convince you not to contact me to?" I asked sarcastically, _

"_I should have just taken you and that was my mistake, now look at you, your in the hospital!" she said, all concern like, but I wasn't even convinced._

"_Whatever." _

"_And that boy, Jasper!"_

"_Mom don't." I said harshly glaring at her. _

"_I'm just saying darling, boys like him only want one thing. So be careful." she warned shrugging her shoulders innocently._

"_Jasper's a good guy." I defended him. _

"_Really? Because when he walked in I couldn't help but notice the tension." she said, rolling her eyes._

"_So were in a fight? Friends fight." _

"_Honey, trust me. Whatever he did, he will do it again and again, I know boy, and I definitely know me, he's just like the rest of them." she said, placing a hand on my shoulder. _

"_So he made a bad decision doesn't mean he'll do it again." I said, trying to hold back the tears._

"_Yes." she said softly, in her fake little motherly tone._

"_Yes, he will sweetheart." _

God, I hate her. But she gave me a choice, either keep living like this, or move to Phoenix where I can start all over.

Emmett decided to go for the ride with Charlie, my mom and myself, and it was pretty awkward. My mom spent most the time talking about how wonderful it was, and how much I will love it there.

We were all now standing waiting for all passengers to board when Emmett pulled me aside.

"Are you sure you want to do his Bells?" he asked concern. He was always like the bigger brother I never had.

"I'm sure Emmett." I told him softly, placing my hand on his arm.

"I'm going to miss you. So is Rose." he said, giving me a big hug, crushing me to him.

"I'll miss you guys too." I told him truthfully. Feeling a little hurt he didn't mention Jasper missing me.

"Behave yourself, and promise to write and call whenever you can." he said starring me down. I gave a light laugh.

"I promise." I said giving him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Passengers boarding place 899 to Phoenix please start boarding now." the announcement spoke, making my heart jump a little. This was it.

"Bye, Bella." Emmett said, giving me a sad smile.

"Bye." I whispered back before tuning around and grabbing myself before walking towards the doors.

"Bella, wait!" I heard someone call. I turned around and let out a gasp.

"Jasper?"

**Jasper's POV**

I saw her leaving to board and I knew I had to stop her.

"Bella, wait!" I shouted as loud as I could, earning a couple glares and confused looks.

She turned around and from where I was standing I could hear her gasp.

"Jasper?" she asked confused, squinting a little as if she couldn't believe it was me.

I ran faster, bumping into a few people in my way. I could hear a couple people shouting 'hey!' or 'watch where your going!' and 'stupid teenager.' I would have chuckled at that one if I wasn't trying to stop the women of my dreams from leaving me.

She dropped her things and was looking at me confused, I noticed her mom was glaring at me, and Charlie along with Emmett both held a smirk on their face.

"Jasper what are you doing here?" Bella asked confused. She cocked her head to the side slightly.

"Stopping you from making a huge mistake." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Jasper-" she tried to say, but I cut her off.

"No, listen Bella. I know I messed up, and I know I hurt you really badly. I am so sorry, and if I could take it back, I would without even blinking. Please." I begged her, grabbing her hand.

"Jasper I-I don't know." she stuttered blinking a couple times to hold back the tears.

"I do, because Bella I'm miserable without you, and that might sound cliché or something but its true. I miss you." I said, holding her hand a little tighter.

"I miss you too, but god Jasper you hurt me so bad." she said, a tear falling down her face. I quickly shot my hand out and wiped it away.

"I know. I want to fix it, but your running away." okay, maybe that was the wrong thing to say, because she ripped her hands out of my grip.

"I'm not running away." she said through clenched teeth and crossing her arms.

"Yes you are. Your running away because your scared." I said taking a step towards her.

"Scared of what?" she scoffed.

"Scared of being hurt again." I said softly, tracing her jaw lightly. Enjoying the feel of her soft silky skin.

"I can' go through it again Jasper." she whispered, starring at me with her big brown eyes.

"I'm not letting you leave, I can't." I said confidently. She looked at me confused.

"Why not?" she asked. Before answered though I found myself leaning down and capturing her lips with mine. She gave a slight gasp, before melting into the kiss.

Her hands went to the side of my face, and brought me closer to her, as my hands gripped her waist tightly, afraid she would leave. A slight cough interrupted our kiss and she pulled back. Her eyes slightly big and her hanging open.

"You can't leave because I am in love with you Isabella Swan." I said, with a real proud smile on my face.

I could hear people around 'aw' and 'that is so romantic.' I saw Renee fuming from where she was standing.

Charlie and Emmett gave high fives to each other, and Rose had now joined us and was nodding her head in approval.

"What?" Bella asked taken back. I took a step closer if possible and took her hands in mine, starring into her eyes.

"I love you." I told her, never faltering. Tears were falling freely down her face, as she held the biggest smile on her face.

She then flung herself to me, her legs wrapped around my waist as she kissed me with so much hunger and want, while I held her and kissed her back with as much passion.

"I love you too, Jasper." she mumbled across my lips.

"Don't leave me." I whispered back, causing her to pull back and smile at me, giving me a quick peck.

"Never."


End file.
